Harry Potter and The Ori Adventure
by GodricGryff
Summary: CANCELLED Harry runs away from the dursleys, and he finds an ancient time ship. watch as harry travels back in time and to the future. will be harrypotter naruto stargate xover. pairing is HarryAdria. first of this pairing ever.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and The Ori Adventure.

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, naruto, or Stargate. Though if I did own Stargate, I would prank the entire galaxy.

Please read the AN at the end of the chapter.

31, July, 1986.

A six year old harry potter was running, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. His birthday was today, and as usual it was forgotten. However, things went from their normal bad, too much worse. His uncle Vernon had come home extremely angry, saying something about a deal not being reached with a client. He then proceeded to blame harry, saying, "The little freaks Birthday did this. His freakishness caused this!"

He then proceeded to beat harry. Harry, by some miracle, manages to escape, with only a broken left arm and a few cracked ribs. He ran as far away as possible, till he came upon a forest on the outskirts of Surrey. He ran in, tripping over rocks and roots. He ran so far into the forest, he could no longer see the sun. Of course, that could also mean its night time. He stopped and sat and leaned against a tree, catching his breath. He tried not to flinch every time he breathed. As he sat there, he started to look at his surroundings. It was then that he saw a light glint. Curious, he got up, and walked over to it. As he got closer, he saw that it was a large object, covered in vines. He started to use his one good arm and removed some of the vines, and what he saw shocked him.

It was a ship. A small ship. He wondered how to open it, when suddenly the back end slowly lowered itself. Curious, he walked in, the further he walked in, the lights would activate. In the center of the ship was a device, cylinder shaped, he had no idea what it was. When he reached the front, he could see a window, but the outside of it was covered in vines. Then the door he came in started to close. At first he panicked, but calmed down thinking this would be a good place to sleep for the night. He climbed into a seat, curled up and fell asleep.

Somewhere in the eternity that was space, a being of pure energy, her name Oma Desala, watched the young child sleep. She was happy that the child escaped. She decided to heal the child, she also had a few choice words for the others. She went to the boy, and healed his injuries. While leaving a feeling in him that this was a onetime thing. After that, she felt a pull; it appears as if the others want to chat.

**The next morning.**

Harry awoke to a great feeling. He looked at himself and was amazed that he was healed. He dreamed that it was a nice lady made of light that came to him. After offering a silent prayer to her, he got up and left the ship, which he figured would open and close when he wanted it to.

He went out and found several bushes with berries. He started to pick them for breakfast, seeing as how he was never going back to the Dursleys again. Satisfied with his arms full, he starts to head back to the ship.

A short ways from the ship, he hears a twig snap, he turns and sees a frightening sight, a wolf, a growling wolf, and it looks like it wants harry to be its breakfast. He backs up slowly, and sees that it slowly walks forward. Harry, scared, dropped the berries and ran for the ship, the wolf following. He runs back into the ship, the ramp already lowered. As soon as he entered the ramp closed. Harry ran to the seat and curled into the fetal position, wishing to be someplace safe. What harry fails to notice is the strange cylinder shape glow for a second; he also fails to notice a strange field appear around the ship for a few seconds then disappear. Harry was exhausted from the ordeal, and without realizing it, fell into a sleep.

**The others.**

Oma Desala was currently standing before the other ancients. Which were quite a few. One of the others stepped forward and spoke, "why did you break the rules Oma?"

She looked at him and answered, "You saw him, and you saw how he lived. You also saw the great power the boy holds. I could not stand by and let him live that way. If he were allowed to continue such an existence, it could've held dire consequences for the people of earth."

"But that is the humans own doing. We cannot interfere in their ways; it would compromise their natural evolution." Spoke another.

Oma countered, "Need I remind you the circumstances to which this occurred? Was Voldemort not our responsibility? When he performed the darkest, most evil of rituals to ascend, it was us that sent him back. He then performed another ritual to get his body, which led to the attack on the potter family, only for him to lose his body again. Now he is nothing more than a wraith, the same as Anubis, and he still can get another body, causing more terror. While I'll take responsibility for Anubis, it is you who should take responsibility for Voldemort. All the blood that is spilled by him is on your hands and your hands alone."

The others fell silent, knowing she was right. They had the opportunity to destroy Voldemort and they didn't take it. Finally, an elder ancient stepped forward, "Oma, why'll you are correct in your assessments, I believe that your interfering with the young potters life may have drastic consequences. So, should he cause any harm, that to will be on your hands."

Oma could only nod, she expected such. The meeting was dismissed, and Oma could not help but think, '_harry, please don't follow the same path as Anubis.'_

**Several hours later.**

While harry was asleep, the ship had its systems operating. The ship had orders to follow. Its creator had given it very specific orders. During times of distress, it was to cloak, and to find the strongest colony that was not wraith. It lifted into the air, cloaked, and followed its sensors. Soon, it landed in a forest outside a colony, and it implanted a translation device into the child, then it shut down, awaiting further orders.

When harry awoke, he looked out the window and saw that the scenery changed. Curious, he got up and left the ship. He found himself to be in a forest, but the trees seemed to be taller and bigger then what he was in before. As he walked, he came across a path and decided to follow it. He found a gate being guarded by a man in a strange green vest. He walked up to the man and asked, "Um, excuse me sir, but where am I?"

The chuunin guard looked a little surprised; it's not every day you find a child in rags asking where he is, so he responded with a kind voice, "you're in konohagakure, in the heart of fire country."

At the boy's confused look, he sighed. He gestured to another guard to take his place, and he gently picked up the child and headed to the Hokage's office.

**Hokage's office.**

The Hokage sighed for the 100th time that day, kami he hated paperwork. He was hoping, praying for a distraction. His prayers were answered. There was a knock on the door, and soon a chuunin entered, with a boy covered in nothing but rags.

"Excuse me Shodaime-sama; I have a small problem here." Said the guard. He then explained what happened, and left. The shodai gesture for the boy to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"Ok little boy, how about you tell me your name, and your story." He said in a nice voice, the voice he often used for children.

Harry felt he could trust this man, so he talked, he said his name was harry, he didn't have a last name. He told about the life with the Dursleys, and he noticed the shodai seemed to be mad at that. Then he told him of a strange ship that saved him, that had the shodai intrigued. When harry was done, he sat and stared at the man, wondering what to do now.

After hearing the Childs story, the shodai had no idea what to think. Well, he was clearly angry at this Dursley family, and he knew that when he told his brother, he would probably hunt them down. But this ship the boy mentioned, it sounded interesting. Coming to a decision, he stood and made his way over to the boy.

"Well, since you told me your name, let me tell you mine, my name is Takayuki Sugo. But most people call me shodaime-sama. If you want, you can call me shodai for short. Now, how about you show me this ship." Said the first.

Harry nodded and once they left the village, which really wasn't all that big, he led the shodai down the path he used. When they arrived, the first did a thorough examination, and he was floored. How in the world did this boy gain this ship, and a time ship at that? He also realized that it needed to be kept away from possible enemies. But the problem was how, and where. He turned to the child and asked if he could open it. The child did and they entered, after the shodai took a look at the inside, he then asked the child to think of making the ship invisible. When the shodai stepped out he saw the ship was indeed cloaked. He then climbed back in and went into the pilot's seat. He then flew the ship to rest on top of the Hokage Mountain, where his face was currently in place. Behind the mountain was a meadow with a cave, where he gently landed the craft. He and harry then left the ship. When they reached the mouth of the cave, the shodai then used his Mokuton skills to cover the cave, and then performed a multi-layered Genjutsu to conceal it. After they were done, the shodai picked harry up and started to walk back to the village.

"Um mister? How come your able to fly the ship?" asked harry.

The shodai chuckled, "you're not the only one who has the ability to operate that ship young man."

Later that evening, the shodai put harry in a guest room in his house, since he had nowhere to go. After making sure the child was asleep, he sought out his brother. When he found him, he told him about the entire day, including the ship. The Nidaime, who has yet to take the title, he will be referred by his name, Kenyu Horiuchi, couldn't believe it. It was only after he showed him the ship did he believe.

"So, the child has the gene? That is certainly unexpected, and he even has the time ship. I thought all those were destroyed." Spoke Horiuchi.

The shodai nodded, "he has potential. We should train him personally, and he will also need training how to use the technology when he is older, so he doesn't make any catastrophic mistakes."

His brother agreed, "But should we destroy the time device?"

"No, he may need it to return to his time period." Said the shodai.

Horiuchi nodded, and then they went to their separate rooms. The next day they offered harry the chance to join them, he was extremely excited and said yes. Little did harry know the implications his decision would have.

**Start of the training.**

The next day found harry at the training field with the shodai, his brother and his team.

"Ok team, let me introduce to you harry, he will be joining us for a while, harry, this is Sarutobi, Homura, and Koharu. They will be your teammates' for the time being, I will be your primary instructor, along with the shodai when he has time." Said Horiuchi.

Harry went up and shook hands with the older people. They appeared to be around 12 years old, 6 years his senior. Sarutobi smiled at him, while the other 2 gave cold looks.

"Ok, now harry, today I'll be teaching you on how to pull out chakra." Said Horiuchi.

He led harry to a clearing in the woods, where he sat leaning against the tree, he motioned for harry to sit in front of him. "Ok, there are 2 ways to pull out chakra. The first is through meditation, it is by far the best method, for it allows you to grow adapted to it, and increases your chances of mastering it. The second method is far more dangerous. Sometimes, when a person is thrown into a life or death situation, they will subconsciously call upon their hidden power, but it is in a wild, untamed state, and can do more harm than good. Today, we will try meditation. Now, it is best you get comfortable, this could take a while."

Harry sat cross-legged in front of a tree, and he listened to his sensei's instructions, "first, I want you clear your mind of all thought. Try to focus on your heart beat; there is nothing else but your heartbeat. Find your inner self; it will be a pool of power. Focus on it, draw it forth."

Harry sat there, focusing, he cleared his mind. He thought only on his heart beat. Slowly, he was drawn in, he felt something, a strange power, he focused on it, bringing himself to it.

Next, harry opened his eyes, and he saw an interesting site. He was on the beach, with a massive ocean to his right. Harry felt the power coming from the ocean, he walked closer, and dipped his hands in the water, and he felt the power flow through him. It was exhilarating. He's never felt so good. He pulls out and looks around and something strange catches his eye. A palm tree, a black palm tree. As he walks closer to the tree, he sees that it has the same lighting symbol on its trunk, the same as his scar. When he reached out to touch it, he pulled his hand back in fear. That tree, whatever it was, was evil, pure evil. He was afraid and stepped back, back into the ocean water. The water rose up and soothed him. Then he felt a tug, and was whisked away.

Harry opened his eyes to see the worried expression of his sensei.

"Harry you ok?" he asked.

Harry nodded and spoke, "I felt it, at least I think I did, it felt great!"

His sensei smiled, then he sat and looked at harry with a serious expression, "harry, I felt that power, t was enormous. There is a saying that I think will come in very handy for you 'with great power comes great responsibility'. Remember that, and use your power to help people. Also, I sensed a great evil presence, what was that?"

Harry then explained what he saw, everything. Horiuchi listened intently. This was very intriguing, and for the life of him he didn't know the answer. They never studied this on Atlantis. He would consult his brother on this. But right now, they needed to get harry to master that ocean of energy that was his chakra.

**6 months later.**

Harry was progressing rather well in his studies. When he wasn't training with the first or his brother, he was training either by himself or with his best friend Sarutobi. Over the course of his training, Sarutobi became like a big brother to him. He watched harry, he trained harry. He even played with harry, harry is a child after all, playing is part of growing up. Harry had also learned some very valuable skills. He had mastered the tree walking exercise, the water walking exercise, and he was currently trying the water rolling exercise. He had also learned the basic henge, the basic Bunshin, and the replacement jutsu. The shodai had made it a very important point for harry to learn from books as well, including strategy. The entire leaf village was hailing harry a genius prodigy, just like Sarutobi. His other 2 team mates were as cold as ever, and weak to. They never trained; instead they studied politics, and each other.

Harry was also doing d-rank missions, which were more like chores, but considering he was 6, it was all he could do. The village itself was also coming along nicely. It was founded about a year before harry arrived, and the shodai was doing well in uniting the clans of fire country and bringing the economy up from missions.

For the first time in his life, harry was truly enjoying himself.

A/N:OK, FIRST UP, YOUR PROBABLY WONDERING ABOUT THE FIRST AND SECOND HOKAGE'S. WELL, THE ANSWERE IS YES, THEY ARE ANCIENTS. IN THIS STORY, THEY ARE PART OF THE POPULATION THAT EVACUATED ATLANTIS IN THE PEGASUS GALAXY. IN THIS STORY, THEY FOUNDED THE SHINOBI NATION OF THE LEAF SEVERAL YEARS AFTER THE EVACUATION. NOW, ANOTHER NOTE, THE TIME SHIP. HOW IS IT THAT THE TIME SHIP IS IN ENGLAND, WELL, CAN'T SAY, THAT WILL BE A SURPRISE THAT WILL BE EXPLORED NEXT CHAPTER.

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF OMA'S APPERENCE. IT SEEMS THAT DANIEL JACKSON IS NOT THE ONLY PERSON SHE'S LOOKING OUT FOR. AND WHAT ABOUT VOLDEMORTS ORIGEN. BEFORE I GET FLAMED, LET ME EXPLAIN. BEFORE VOLDEMORT STARTED HIS CONQUEST OF ENGLAND, HE WAS SEARCHING FOR THE WAY TO IMMORTALITY. HE CAME ACROSS SEVERAL RITUALS THAT HAD THE POSSIBILITY TO ALLOW HIM TO ASCEND. THE OTHERS DIDN'T LIKE THAT SO THEY CAST HIM OUT, IN THE SAME WAY THEY DID TO ANUBIS. SO WHAT HE DID WAS HE PERFORMED THE SAME RITUAL THAT HE PERFORMED IN THE GOBLIT OF FIRE TO GET HIS BODY BACK, ONLY HE USED ANOTHER ENEMIES BLOOD IN THE RITUAL. WHEN HE ATTACKED THE POTTERS, THE REBOUNDED KILLING CURSE DISTROYED HIS BODY, SENDING HIM BACK TO SQUARE ONE. HOW DID THE CURSE REBOUND, THAT'S ANOTHER SURPRISE FOR LATER IN THE STORY.

ANOTHER NOTE ON THE SHIP, WHY WAS IT PROGRAMMED TO DO WHAT IT DID, SIMPLE. THAT SHIP WAS BROUGHT FROM ATLANTIS, BUT IT HAD THE ORIGINAL CODING TO AVOID THE WRAITH AND SEEK HUMAN COLONIES, THAT'S WHAT IT DID WITH HARRY. THE TRANSLATION DEVICE WAS STANDARD PROTOCOL.

SO, IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS, PLEASE ASK IN A FRIENDLY MANNER. IF I GET SOMEONE YELLING AT ME FOR SOME REASON OR ANOTHER, I WILL THROUGH YOU INTO A BLACK HOLE. IF YOU HAVE A COMPLAINT, PLEASE SAY SO IN A CIVILIZED MANNER. THANK YOU.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry potter and the Ori adventure.**

Chapter 2.

Please read AN after chapter, by the way, I don't own any of this.

**10 years later.**

It has been 10 years since harry arrived in the hidden leaf. He was currently 16yrs old. Sarutobi was 22yrs old. Harry had progressed very well in his studies, absorbing all he could. But sadly, things had to change. That change could be described so easily.

War.

1 year after harry arrived, war broke out between the leaf and the mist. It was said that the mist felt threatened with a new village and its growing power. This was known as the First Great Shinobi War. The war had started the rise of some of the leaf's village's legendary warriors, including the Shodaime Hokage, His brother, the water master Horiuchi, "The Professor" aka, Sarutobi, and let's not forget harry potter, otherwise known as Red Dawn. Harry, like others of his generation was forced to grow up quickly, learn quickly, and kill quickly. The leaf, being a new village, was outnumbered 3-1. Harry, along with Sarutobi, quickly advanced through the ranks. Harry was Jounin level now. Sarutobi was Sannin level. They were still friends and often went on missions together. Harry remembers his first mission out of the village, and the first time he had to kill. He was 7 at the time.

Flash back.

His mission, along with Sarutobi and a Jounin were escorting the fire lord back to the safety of his castle. The reason harry was chosen was because the village was short on men. The shodai was currently leading a small army to stop the mist incursion; Horiuchi was currently fighting off the mist navy using his superior water techniques. So all that was left was the current escort. They traveled fast, never stopping. The fire lord was a prime target, if the mist gets him, the entire country could fall.

It was during the night, when they stopped to rest after a long journey, that a thick mist rolled in. everybody tensed. They knew it was a trap. Sarutobi told harry to stay with the fire lord, while he and the Jounin would deal with the enemy, and they leapt into the mist.

Harry's legs were trembling, he was so scared. All the teachings did not prepare him for this. But really, what amount of teaching can get a child prepared for a fight. The sound of metal clashing against each other was heard. The screams the fallen soldiers yelled out. He was tense, he was scared. It was then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and looked. It was the fire lord. He had a sword out, he looked harry right in the eyes and said, "Do not worry young one. We will survive. I will fight beside you and you beside me. We will live, or die together!"

Those words helped to inspire confidence in young harry. Besides, if the fire lord himself is willing to fight, why not him? He was a ninja after all. He pulled out his kunai, and scanned their surroundings.

THERE!

2 mist chuunin came out of the mist, both heading to the fire lord. The lord charged at them, with harry following behind. The lord caught the enemy's blade with his own, and parried, going on the offensive. The fire lord was no novice to war. The other Nin broke off and attacked harry, he clearly underestimated the kid. Because of harry's small size, he was able to dodge quite well. When the mist-nin got angry, he started to attack in a rage, it was sloppy. Hell' harry was 7 and even he knew not to fight like that. He looked over, and saw as the fire lord parried another blow, twisted around the man, and cleave off his head. Harry turned back, and watched as his enemy came forward. He remembered the words of his sensei, '_watch your opponent, look for an opening. When you see it, strike, quickly. It must be a final blow; no one desires to suffer from an injury awaiting death. Not even out enemies.'_

Harry calmed, and watched, he waited, and waited, till the enemy was almost upon him, there!

Harry ran and slides under the man, in-between his legs. Harry lashed out with his kunai and cut the hamstring on his right foot, the man lost his balance and tumbled forward, harry came up and stabbed the man in his neck, blood gushing out, then silence. Harry had just killed.

End flashback.

The war waged on for 9 years. In that time, harry learned, harry fought, and harry killed. But, he also wanted to learn more. His mind thirsts for knowledge. Not just new ways to kill his enemies, like most shinobi. Harry wanted to learn to heal. So harry took up medical jutsu. He wanted to heal his comrades. He had met with great success. In fact, he invented several techniques that would later inspire a certain blond. But there was also more happiness happening in the leaf. The shodai's son had a daughter, her name was Tsunade. She was born 2 years after harry's arrival. It still made harry pout every time the others would pawn diaper duty off on him.

After the start of the war, the shodai and his brother increased sarutobi's and harry's training. They first started to learn about their elemental affinities and their different uses. Sarutobi had an affinity for fire and earth jutsu. Harry had an affinity for water and earth jutsu. This pleased the first. The shodai had water and earth affinity, and when he was able to combine both affinities, he was able to produce his Mokuton jutsu.

So, during the 9 years of war, harry learned all the earth, water, and Mokuton jutsu he could. However, when they felt it was time, harry had to leave, and return to his own time. They were gathered in the Hokage's office, giving hugs and saying goodbyes.

"Now my young apprentice, I have a gift for you." Said Horiuchi.

He gave harry a box, and when harry opened it, he was surprised. Inside was a black cloak, covered in red clouds. "That cloak is made of a very rare material, taken from the skin of a fire rat. It is completely impervious to fire. Treat it well."

Harry could only nod, and as he put it on, it was a perfect fit. He decided to leave it unbuttoned so that it would flow behind him.

"nee-san!" a voice yelled.

Harry looked down and saw little Tsunade looking up at him. In her hand was a framed photo. He bends down to eye level and accepts the photo; it's a picture of everyone together, smiling. He smiles and give her a hug, "I'll miss you little tsu, but I promise to see you again."

She smiles at his promise and let's go. After giving final hugs and goodbyes, his sensei whispers a few words into his ear, "always remember, with great power comes great responsibility."

Harry nods, and leaves the office.

**Behind the Hokage monument.**

Harry dismissed the illusions, and forced the vines to retreat back into the earth that were covering the cave. He then climbs into the ship and starts the warm up preparations. He activates the cloak so no one will see him and flies out of the cave.

'_Hmm, where to now? How about 5000 years.'_ He thinks. Hoping it's the right time period to his home.

He activates the time device, the field appears for a second, and then all is fine. Maintaining the cloak, he does a scan of the planet.

'_Not many signs of technology in Britain but I am however getting high ratings for technology in Egypt._'

Curiosities getting the better of him harry flies to Egypt.

**Egypt.**

Harry was piloting the cloaked ship over the endless seas of sand. On occasion he would encounter a weird glider like ship. As he flew farther and farther into the heart of Egypt, he saw signs of civilization. First it was mud huts, and then it was something more. It was a large pyramid, he watched in awe as a metallic ship slowly flew down and encompassed the pyramid. It was differently a ship, all harry could think of was _'holy shit.'_

He flew around for a few more minutes, and finally decided to land the cloaked ship behind a sand dune on the outskirts of the village. He got out, making sure the ship was safe, and walked to the town.

As he was walking, people were giving him odd looks, but when you consider what harry was wearing, then yeah, that's odd. As he was walking, he heard a ruckus. Around the corner, he saw a rather unusual sight. A man or least he thought it was a man, was wearing a strange metallic like armor. And on his head was a strange bird like helmet. Said man was currently beating a woman for something, that was a big no-no in harry's book.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" that got the guys attention.

He turns, looks at harry, and walks up to him, harry, who is 6ft tall, could see that the guy easily towers over him. "_What did you say to me human?"_

Said the man in a metallic voice, harry, feeling the need to be an ass responds by knocking on the guys helmet and saying, "Sorry, can't hear you, how about you come out, like _normal_ people."

The man yelled an infuriated roar and took his staff to try and hit harry with it, only to find harry was not in front of him. He then suddenly hears a voice, "I'm behind you ass-hole."

Harry then sends a chakra induced punch into the man's back, sending him flying, landing several meters from harry's location. The dude was out cold. Harry then pretended to dust himself off, turned and walked off, while cradling his hand that really hurt! What he didn't see was a couple of individuals take the man off to a tent, and its secret chamber.

Harry realized he was being followed so he turned and yelled out, "I know your there, come on out, or I'll have to find you."

A man comes out from behind a building, he removes his hood and harry see's something rather unusual. The man appeared to be of a different nationality then the population.

"Hello, what's your name?" he said.

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "It's polite to give one's name in turn. My name is Harry Potter."

The man nodded and said, "I'm Daniel Jackson, I was wondering, what did you do to that Jaffa?"

"I punched him." Answered harry honestly.

Daniel looked at him with a look that said he knew harry was holding back. Then Daniel spoke again, "tell me, what you think of those kinds of people? Of slavery, oppression, and injustice?"

Harry answered truthfully, "I _hate_ those kinds of people. Why?"

Daniel then made his offer, "soon, we are going to rebel, would you be interested in assisting us?"

Harry thought about the offer, while he could help, would he be damaging the timeline? But then again, he's already gone back in time, what's a little more interference. Besides, he has to make sure these aliens aren't around to take over the future.

**Daniel's underground bunker.**

Harry was currently seated at a table; on his left were another group of time travelers. Their names being Teal'c, Colonel Jack O'Neil, Dr. Samantha Carter, and Daniel Jackson. From what he was able to gather from their story, the future had been altered because the rebellion failed, and they were here to fix the time line. They had to make sure that this Stargate was kept on earth. He still couldn't understand the whole Stargate thing; the mathematical explanation went way over his head. He just smiled and nodded.

It was then that Teal'c spoke, "would it not be better if we used our ship's cloaking device to cloak the Stargate?"

That brought harry our of his revere. Sam spoke next, "the ships been badly damaged, I don't know if it can do that."

Harry spoke next, "I have a ship with a cloaking device, and it's in perfect condition. I can use it to spread the cloaking field around the ship and encompass the Stargate."

He sweat dropped as everyone turned to stare at him, "what?" he said innocently.

"You had a ship this entire time and you never told anybody?" said a very annoyed O'Neil.

Harry smiled sheepishly and nodded, causing O'Neil to roll his eyes. They spent the better part of the day planning, they would pull it off tomorrow morning.

**Next morning.**

Jack and Sam went back to their ship to gather supplies when they spotted a Jaffa patrol heading their way. Sam was able to get the cloaking device of their damaged ship to work for a few seconds before it failed, startling the Jaffa. When the Jaffa started to fire at the ship, Daniel and Teal'c, with harry and re-enforcements surrounded the patrol. When the patrol surrendered. Harry found it oddly disturbing when jack and Sam decided to not come out. Trying to ignore what was happening, he went to his ship, which coincidently was parked next to theirs. Harry laughed at the irony.

He took his ship and lifted off, heading towards the Stargate. Under cloak, when he reached the gate, he had the ship move into hover mode while he went into the back to reconfigure the cloaking system to extend its range. He was very thankful for the training his sensei's gave him on the ship.

Flashback.

A 9 year old harry was currently watching his sensei work with the control panels in the rear of the ship.

"Ok harry, I want you listen and listen well. This panel here deals with the cloaking device. This is possibly the most critical part of the ship."

Harry listened as he explained how it worked, how to manipulate it, and the different uses. But during all of this, a question formed in harry's mind, and he decided to voice it.

"Sensei, since this is so useful, why don't we use it to help our own people in this war?"

Horiuchi smiled and responded, "because harry, this is extremely advance technology. It doesn't belong to a lower civilization; my people have seen what can happen should a civilization that lacks sufficient knowledge can do. Most of the time it leads to disastrous outcomes. Entire races and planets have been whipped out. If we did give this power to our people, it may save lives in the short-term, but in the long term, our people may want to use it to conquer the other nations. Or by mismanaging the technology, they could wipe out all life. That is why. Remember, all choices in life come down to one question, what is right, and what is easy? The easy path might not always be the best."

End flashback.

Harry did indeed learn a lesson that day, which was why he was helping these people. It was the right thing to do to stop such oppression. Besides, his allies seem to understand this technology and its powers, so that was good enough for him.

When harry was done, he went back into the pilots seat and expanded the cloak. When the gate disappeared, it sent the signal for the rebellion to begin.

**30 minutes later.**

Harry watched the rebellion through his view screen. He thought about the look on Ra's face when the rebellion started, the proceeded to laugh. When the fight was over, and Ra's ship left, harry waited for his radio to signal it was over. When he got the signal, he de-cloaked and landed beside the gate.

When he exited the ship, there was immediate talk about burying the gate, to which harry interrupted.

"Hey guys, before you bury it, would you mind if I went through, I don't want to be stuck here forever." He asked.

He received confirmation, he re-entered the ship, and waited for them to dial a random planet, when the gate activated, he flew the ship through, to where, who knows.

**Year 2005, SGC briefing room.**

After watching the video that was recovered from the Giza site, General Jack O'Neil turned to Daniel and asked what he got from those translation texts.

"Well, you're not going to believe me, but I found something interesting. It seemed that there was more help then was mentioned on the tape. It said that there was another person, and he had another ancient time ship."

That got everyone's attention, as far as they were concerned, there was only one, and they had it.

"Did he have a name?" asked Sam.

Daniel nodded and said, "His name is Harry Potter."

A/N: let me clear a few things before people start flaming me. 1: the reason harry got the Akatsuki cloak was NOT because he is going to join, or found the organization. I gave him the cloak because I have always thought it looked cool. That's the only reason, the cloak adds coolness.

2: yes, when harry met SG1; it was during the episode mobius. I thought it would be appropriate. Now SG1 will be looking for harry. Maybe some other _rouge_ elements as well.

3: I had a massive time skip for a very good reason, during several points in the story, harry will have to deal with philosophical, moral, and ethical issues. The flashbacks will help harry solve some of his problems, as well as help harry to form his own opinions of the universe.

Now, on to what will happen next chapter. Next chapter, I will detail what has happened in the wizarding world since harry disappeared, harry will have his first interaction with Ori Troops, and harry May catch the attention of Adria, but not in the way you'd think. This will not, I repeat WILL NOT be the kind of story where 2 minutes after they meet they will start making out. The relationship will take time to forge. Also, SG1 is hot on Harry's trail, what are their intentions for him? Ooh, so many questions.

Next, I have 2 polls going.

1st poll: should I add a separate section that will explain the terms that people may not understand. I don't know how many people actually know the Naruto universe, so, should I add a glossary of terms and their definitions? Yes or no?

2nd poll: should I make Dumbledore a manipulative person, in the hopes of using alien technology for himself, or to stop Voldemort.

Or, should I have Dumbledore a good caring guy that will acknowledge his mistakes, and actually help harry?

That's it for now, PLEASE REVIEW. And any nasty flames will be responded in kind. If you have an issue with my story, please say so in a nice manner. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO TERMS FOR THSE WHO DON'T KNOW NARUTO.**

Someone requested that I post a list that has terms from the show anime called Naruto because not everyone knows the show.

Chakra: is spirit energy, almost like Ki. It resides in all things. It can be accessed through a series of hand seals.

Jutsu: elemental attack that can be used by shinobi. By using different hand seals you can have different jutsu. The elements are listed below.

Suiton: water

Katon: fire

Doton: earth

Raiton: lightning.

Hyu: ice

Futon: wind

Mokuton: tree, can only be used by Harry and the Shodai Hokage.

Elemental affinities: every human has an affinity, which means there is a single element that is easier for them to learn. For example, a person with a Doton affinity would be able to perform earth jutsu easier than any other jutsu. Sometimes people have more than one affinity, like harry and the shodai. Some people, like the 2 just mentioned, can combine their affinities to create unique attacks that only they could use. Just because someone has an affinity, doesn't mean they can't perform other element justu. Anyone can use all elements; some are harder than others though.

Chakra control: it help a person to understand on how to control chakra, like using exact amounts to stick to walk on water and on the side of buildings. It's like a measurement system, use too much, and you'll fall, use to little and you fall, the amount must be exactly. Control training helps you to understand exact amounts.

Hokage: the leader of the leaf village.

Shodai: first

Nidaime: second

Sandaime: third

Yondaime: fourth

Godaime: fifth.

If anyone has any questions, let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Ori Adventure

Chapter 3

**BOY-WHO-LIVES DISAPPEARS.**

That's right folks, our beloved hero, the slayer of you-know-who, is gone. When it was revealed that young harry potter did not receive his Hogwarts letter, I went to conduct an investigation, because surly young potter would want to follow in his parents footsteps. When I arrived at the home of his only remaining relatives to find out why, that was when I learned the horrible truth. It was also after further investigation that I realized that his relatives were HAPPY that he disappeared. That's right, happy. When I asked them why they were happy, I got the following response from Mr. Vernon Dursley, "_I'm glad that little freak is gone. He was nothing but trouble I say. He was a blemish on our 'normal' existence."_

You read correctly people, he called harry potter a freak. It was also, upon further investigation, that I found some even more terrible news. Harry potter was an abused child. It hurts me just to say it. When I was in their home, I found that harry potter was living in a cupboard under the stairs. That's right a cupboard! And carved into the wall of the little home were the words, HELP ME! I also found various pleas for help in letters hidden under his spider cover cot. When I confronted the Dursley family about this outrage, they happily admitted it. Then I asked if they feel that their lives are better without harry potter. What I got back was horrifying. It appeared, that they used harry potter as a slave. He did all their chores, without magic. He cleaned, he cooked, everything. After hearing that, I had one last question. What happened to harry potter? They said he left when he was 6 years old, and hasn't been seen since. I left the house in tears, and in my anger, I gave a full report to the minister of magic and the head of magical law enforcement. I hope something is done about this, I ask that the entire wizarding world unite and demand justice.

By Rita Skeeter.

Albus Dumbledore sighed, with the disappearance of harry potter, all his plans have been put to ruin. And with the prophecy hanging over his head, he knew that if Voldemort made his return, then all would be lost. He barely managed to foil Voldemort's attempt to gain the philosophers stone.

The basilisk was dealt with once he figured out that it had to leave the grounds for food. He simply waited in the forbidden forest with the centaurs and killed it with the killing curse. It was unfortunate that a young hufflepuff was dragged into the chamber, never to be seen again. When he learned about the resurrected dark lord, and realizing it was a horcrux, Albus was able to kill the boy reincarnated before he could cause serious harm. It turned out, that when he was reborn; he only had the knowledge of the 16 year old tom riddle. He was unaware of the changes in the world. So when he made his way to knock turn ally to purchase supplies, Albus ambushed him and stunned him, while he summoned the diary from the boy's robes and destroyed it, ending the life of a 16 year old riddle.

Then to make matters worse, Sirius black escaped from Azkaban. He had purposely avoided a trial because he knew that Black was the only threat he had that could teach harry independence. With black out of the way he could have had harry under his thump. It was imperative that harry became easy to control. If he had the power to reflect the killing curse, then that unharnessed power could spell disaster for the wizarding world if left uncontrolled. Albus did feel sorry for the boy, but it was for the greater good. The lives of many were more important than the life of the few.

Then to add another kink in his plans, Peter Pettigrew was captured and Black was proven innocent. He has not stopped his search for harry potter, his godson. In fourth year the tri-wizard tournament came about. It ended in disaster. Alastor moody was in fact a fake, and the poor boy, cedric diggory was used in a ritual to have Voldemort reborn. Of course, the ministry tried to deny Voldemort's return. Despite the fact that Voldemort sent back cedric's body. The ministry finally came to its senses when Azkaban prison fell and the Dementors came to Voldemort side. After that, Voldemort spent most of his time fortifying Azkaban. It was now an impenetrable fortress. There were a few skirmishes here and there, but that was about it. Dumbledore guessed that Voldemort was afraid of a major attack, without making sure his main enemy, harry potter was dead. It was rumored that the dark lord was spending a lot time trying to find the boy. Luckily, all attempts were failures. Dumbledore sighed again; he really hated his life right now.

**On an Ori ship.**

The last week for harry potter has been an absolute hell. He decided that fate must really hate him to keep putting him in these situations. It was supposed to be so simple; he would explore the galaxy and learn. But, yet again, like all his plans, it turned into a wreck.

Flashback.

After harry went through the gate from Egypt, he found that the person who dialed the coordinates made a mistake, a big mistake. How can he tell, well, there's about a hundred or so gliders and a mother ship heading his way, so that was bad. Quickly he engaged the cloak and asked for the time machine to work, to send him into the future, the past anywhere but there. When the field came up and collapsed, a signal that it worked, he saw that there were no gliders, but still, he was not anxious to stay and find out. He pulls up his computer memory and engages the Stargate, picking a random planet.

When he came through, he noticed a rather large, almost oval ship next to a village that appeared to be from the medieval times. He landed outside the village, cloak active of course, and exited the ship.

When he made his way to the village he heard a rather large commotion, so he went to investigate. When he entered the village square, he saw a large number of armored soldiers rounding up the populace, curiosity getting the better of him, he went to ask one of the soldiers what was going on.

"Hey man, what's all the fuss about?" asked Harry, fully ready to take the guy out if he proved to be a threat.

"The great Orici has come to give you the gift of Origin." He said.

Harry raised an eyebrow, and then said, "And what exactly, is Origin?"

The guard, harry assumed because he couldn't see past the helmet, gave him a look that most likely said are you stupid. Instead the guard replied, "Origin is a gift from the great Ori, it is the one true path to enlightenment."

Harry, just as confused as before, simply nodded then headed to the square, to see this Orici and maybe get some answers. What he failed to notice however, were 5 individuals, 3 he would recognize, in the same crowd in brown cloaks, but they did see him.

Samantha Carter had better days. This was not one of them. She was pulled away from a very important project that could re-write the laws of physics to come here. However, it appeared that her day may have just gotten better.

"Hey, guys, look at that. Doesn't he look familiar?" she asked.

It was Teal'c that responded, "He appears to be the individual from the photograph and from the descriptions that were discovered from Giza."

It was at this point that Cameron and Vala were clueless, so Daniel filled them in.

"You know about the ZPM that was found in Giza right?" they nodded; they read part of the report.

"Well, according to the letters and pictures left behind, our past selves had help from another person with a time machine. His name was harry potter. And that man over there, looks exactly like him, and fits the physical descriptions perfectly."

At that they both nodded, then looked confused, then Cameron spoke, "so, you're telling me, that that 16 year old kid over there, is a time traveler, and what? Do we have standing orders about him that I don't know about?"

Daniel nodded, "we were told that if we ever encountered him, to try and make contact, in a non- threatening manner. Apparently, my past self wrote that he packs one hell of a punch. Besides, he may be a very useful ally."

They all nodded, the turned just in time to see Adria enter from a room and walk onto a balcony. She was currently wearing a black leather outfit with iron soldier pads and a silvery cape. Her brown hair was done up into a semi-bun.

**Few minutes prior.**

Adria was in her room looking in her mirror, making sure that everything was in place. After all, first impressions are everything. But suddenly, she collapsed. Her eyes were wide, and her mind whirling. She sense's something nearby, it was enormous, and power was unbelievable! She struggled but was unable to get a clear reading on its power level, but she knew that whatever it was must be massive. Yet at the same time, she knew it wasn't a threat. It didn't feel anger, it was simply there. Curious, she walked over to the balcony and took a look at the people in front of her. Normally, this is where she would give a big speech about how good origin was and how you can only find enlightenment by accepting the Ori. But she was too focused; she had to find this power.

From her view, she was able to thourghly scan the crowed, of course she found her mother and her friends, but right now they weren't important. She continued to scan, and found it, or rather him. For looking back at her with an unknown look in his eyes, was a man dressed in a black cloak with read clouds. Underneath his cloak you could find that he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, with a blue t-shirt. And over his shirt was a metal armor, or at least that was what she thought it was. On his forehead was a metal band with a strange spiral on it. He was the source of the power she felt. But he was an unknown, and if there was one thing she really hated it was unknowns. Maybe if she tried she could convert him. He would make a powerful ally.

Harry looked up at the balcony when the speaker came out. What he saw made him gasp; she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. But he had a sense that underneath that beautiful exterior was a powerful woman. When she started to speak, he decided to listen.

"My people welcome. I have come to invite you to follow a great and righteous path. The path of origin. Origin was given to us by the gods as a gift to reach enlightenment."

As she continued her speech, SG1 started to plan on how they would make contact with harry. Obviously in the village it would be too much of a risk; hopefully they could get him out of the village. Though they had their own separate reasons for wanting to talk with him.

Daniel wanted to know all he could about the different cultures the man has witnessed. What could he learn? Sam on the other hand, wanted to know more about that time machine and the advanced physics that go along with it. Hell, she'll settle for physics alone. Teal'c was curious about the man's warrior strengths. From his point of view, the way harry stands, the way he walk, the subtle motions he makes. Are all clear signs that that the boy has seen battle. Maybe they could exchange war stories. Cameron wanted to just get it done and go home. Vala wanted to make Daniel jealous.

Harry on the other hand, felt rather disturbed. He could feel eyes on him. He saw a group of 5 people looking at him, but he couldn't see their faces. And that Orici woman was staring at him. Normally he would take that as a compliment, but her stare was more intense, it was like she was trying to read his very soul. He decided that it was time to depart, lest these creepy people start spreading their creepiness. He slowly starts to back up, step by step, when he feels a presence behind him.

"Where do you think you're going, the Orici has not finished." Said a guard.

Harry, noticing that the Orici had indeed stopped, and was staring at him again, as well as everybody else in the crowd, couldn't help but say, "But look, she did stop. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of."

He then pushes pass the guard and walks away, only to hear an energy sound and see a blast go off near him, "DON'T MOVE! You will stay." Yelled the guard.

Harry, now really annoyed, turns around, dust's himself off, and looks at the guard. The guard tenses, seeing the coldness in those green eyes. Somehow, the guard would never be able to explain, he saw death in those eyes. And before he could react, his 'prisoner' disappeared and punched him in the gut, knocking him out cold. The other guards react, only to stop when Adria gives a signal.

"Who are you?" she asked from her balcony.

Harry responds with, "the names harry potter, may I ask your name?"

The prior nearby was about to say something, when Adria interrupted him, "my name's Adria. Tell me, does my presence or the presence of my men offend you?"

Harry responded with a no, then she asks, "Then why did you attack one of my soldiers?"

She was obviously trying to pry information on him; she was just starting with basic questions and working her way up. "I attacked because he attacked me first, besides, with all the people staring at me it's getting kind of creepy."

Adria nodded, and then said, "Soldiers, remove the towns people from the village. And do not harm them." She adds the last part after looking in harry's eyes.

At first the town's people struggled, then a guard shot an energy weapon into the air, scared they started to comply. Sg1 was also caught up in it; they were outnumbered and knew they couldn't offer resistance.

**30 minutes later.**

When the villagers were gathered about half a kilometer out of the village, the guards said to stay there and the majority of them went back into the village. Sam looked around, many of these people were afraid; some were praying that their homes don't get destroyed.

"Hey guys, I think it's time we made our way in. we need to know what's going on between those 2." She suggested.

They nodded, then brought out their Zats and stunned the remaining guards, there weren't many. After that they discarded their robes and were back in their standard military gear.

"Alright people, we need you to remain calm. We're going to check things out, so please stay here for your safety." Yelled out Cameron Mitchell.

Once they were sure that everyone agreed, they set off, only to hear an explosion. They quickened their pace.

**In town, 10 minutes earlier.**

Once all the towns people had left, harry calmly walked into the center of the square and noticed that he was being surrounded by at least 30 guards. Harry was thinking, '_hmm. Numbers wise, they have the advantage, however none of them have my training. I can already see that they will be slow to act_'.

As harry was calculating how long it would take to eliminate his opponents, Adria was watching in interest. She noticed how he seemed ready to fight, but surely he couldn't win against 30 of her elite?

"Harry potter, now that there's nobody around staring at you will you tell me why you are here?" asked Adria.

Harry looked up at her and replied, "Please call me harry, now as to your question. I was simply stopping by when I heard there was a gathering, so I came here out of curiosity."

Adria nodded then said, "Well, now that you know, and now that you heard everything, will you accept origin into your life and find enlightenment?"

Harry noted there was a sense of hope in her voice then responded, "sorry, but it's going to take more than a speech to convince me. Besides, when you've seen and been through what I have, you tend to lose faith in gods."

Adria almost looked upset, but she hid it well, a person of his power could be a great asset in converting the galaxy. "Well then, if you won't convert, then I'm sorry to say that you must be eliminated."

At that the guards raised their weapons and fired all at once. Only for harry to jump over the energy blast and land in front of a guard, harry punches him in the stomach and kicks the guy next to him, then he disappears in a blur and soon others are knocked out.

It was finished in less than a minute. Adria surprisingly didn't look surprised at all. It was as if she expected it. A prior walks up and says, "My lady, should I deal with the infidel?"

"No, I will deal with him myself; I wish to test his power." She replies. She walks back inside and down the stairs and out the building. She gestures for the prior and others to gather the bodies. When that is done, she walks to the south side of the square, since harry is on the north side.

"You are better than I expected. Though I am glad, you are the only person I have met that can challenge my power. Shall we?" she says.

Harry nods, then turns to face her, and waits. One thing he learned during the war was to never go charging blindly without knowing your opponents strength.

She smiles, then she tilts her head, and suddenly furniture, barrels, anything and everything comes out of buildings and from alley ways, all heading straight towards him.

Harry pulls out his katana and charges some chakra into the blade, he then goes into a stance taught to him by Horiuchi. It was originally meant to block incoming shrunken and kunai, but I guess furniture will do.

Adria watches as his arms are a blur, tearing apart the objects she sends his way. She stops, and she notices that he isn't even winded.

"That was pretty cool Adria, anymore surprises?" asks harry.

She smile, this was going to be interesting indeed.

She then starts to focus, and her eyes seem to become a flame, harry raises and eyebrow at this. She closes her eyes, then she snaps them open and a large fireball heads to harry at a rapid pace.

Adria smirks, that ball of flame was the size of a house, there was no way he could have survived it. Suddenly her eyes widen. For walking out of the flame at a slow pace was harry.

He looked a little flayed, and slightly burnt. Harry sighed; he was barely able to cover himself in his cloak to protect himself. (AN: remember, his cloak is immune to fire, an idea I took from inu yasha.)

When harry looks up he meets Adria eyes, he smiles. He hadn't had to use the next technique since the war. But before he can use it the building explodes behind him. He pays it no mind as he walks forward.

Adria takes a few steps back, to make sure there is some space between them. When harry stops, so dose Adria. Harry smiles.

"That was well done; now, I believe it's my turn." He says.

For some reason Adria has a bad feeling, so she gathers her power just in case.

Harry starts by pushing both hands forward, palms straight, as he gathers chakra, he pulls them back so that the palms are touching, almost like a praying position, with his elbows straight. When he is done gathering chakra, he says, "Suiton: Suishouha."

Soon water particles converge in his person, creating a small tornado of water, it easily becomes bigger then any building in the village, and harry pushes his hands forward and unleashes a massive tidal wave right at Adria.

Adria's eyes widen, she did not expect something of this magnitude. When the wave reaches her, she unleashes all her psychic powers, splitting the wave in 2. (AN: think of what jean grey did at the end of X2: xmen united.)

Adria was struggling, this force of nature, she couldn't stop it! Finally, as the last of the wave passes, she drops control, and falls into the now flooded town.

The town was now flooded, the water reaching up to 5 meters high. Adria floats on her back, looking at the sky, and relieved that the powers of her necklace was able to keep her safe after she ran out of energy. She hears foots steps and see's a shocking sight. Harry was walking on the water, like it was nothing. Even she couldn't do that. Soon, the water leaves the village, and she is back on solid ground. Harry continues to make his way over, she expects the worst. '_After all, if he can do such a feat and act like it was nothing, then how much of his power will he really need to break the protections on my necklace.'_

But harry surprises her yet again, he reaches his hand out, in a show of peace. "May I help you up?" he says politely.

**With sg1.**

They were currently inside a building, on the second floor, to escape the water. What they had witnessed was unbelievable. In fact, it should have been impossible! Yet they saw it, and have video proof. For once they were all thankful Daniel brought his video camera. Guy was obsessed with it.

Once the water receded and they saw harry bend over to help Adria up, Teal'c spoke, "I believe colonel Mitchell, that with her exhausted, that now would be a good time to strike."

Cameron agreed, "ok guys, we all saw how powerful he is, what we'll do is Zat both of them and take them to base."

No one could argue, so they proceed with the plan.

**Back with harry and Adria.**

As Adria was about to accept harry's offer, a weird sound, followed by a strike of blue lighting hit harry in the back, he had enough time to scream in pain before passing out. Surprised, Adria saw her mother and sg1 approaching, summoning what was left of her power she froze them in their tracks, and sent their weapons to the other side of the square.

"Hello again mother, I must say I am ashamed you would attack why I'm down." Said Adria.

"Adria, I really hate to fight you, all I ask is that you stop killing the galaxy. You're my daughter, I love you and always will." Said Vala, hoping to reason with her daughter.

Adria shook her head, her mother still didn't get it, but before she could say more, a prior and several guards came to her aid.

Adria started issuing orders, "gather all out troops and supplies, we're leaving. I want this man," she nods at harry, "to first be taken off me, then I want him to be moved to the infirmary, I will have more orders when we get aboard."

They saluted and removed harry, who had fallen on top of Adria, though she would later learn he did that on purpose. One of the soldiers then helped Adria limp back to the ship.

Once everything was gone, the ship took off leaving sg1 on the planet, again.

**On board the Ori ship.**

The ship was currently in orbit of another planet. They went to another planet so sg1 wouldn't follow. Adria had fallen asleep in her bed, that brief battle had exhausted her. But her dreams were filled with a certain green eyed man. (Its not that kind of dream PERVERTS!)

In the medical ward, harry to was asleep, dreaming of the war and the comrades he had lost in battle.

**Next day.**

Fully rested, Adria made her way to the medical ward to see how harry is doing. Once she arrived she sought her personal physician, "how is he?"

"Well my lady, he is surprisingly healthy, and is resting well. But there is something you should know."

When she motioned for him to continue, he did.

"Well, his body is covered in scars, it would seem that he has seen many battles in his young life. But on his forehead is a scar that is most unusual."

"What is so unusual about it, aren't all scars the same?" she asked.

The doctor shook his head no, "no, this scar is in the shape of a lightning bolt. It seems to be to precise, nothing in a battle can make such a precise incision. But other than his physical appearance, his stay here was filled with some activity."

When she raised an eyebrow in curiosity the doctor continued, "In his sleep, he was muttering some interesting things. My guess is that he was reliving some of his battles, and from what he said, they were not pretty."

When Adria asked what he said, he simply gave her some papers that he had use to record what was said. She went over it and was surprised at some of the things said. When she was done, she sat there for several minutes thinking, and then she gave some orders.

"I want him moved the best guest room we have, I want him to have all the comforts. I also want 50 of our best men to be fully armed and stationed outside his room. No one is allowed to enter unless I say so. I also want the guards to have their weapons on maximum stun, just in case."

When she was done, many were shocked, she has never done this before, but they dare not question the wisdom of the Orici.

**Several hours later.**

Harry slowly woke up, but he felt that something was wrong. For one, he was on a very comfy bed, with silk sheets. He blinked his eyes and looked around. The room he was in was beautiful. The walls were painted red, with a little of gold mixed in. there was a desk right next to a window that showed stars. He figured he must be in space. He took a look at the bed, and found that it was a mixture of gold and red sheets. He also noticed that he was stripped down to his boxers.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Adria, she was dressed in a beautiful golden dress, with a gold neck choker. Her hair was in the famous bun yet again, (the same outfit she wore in counter strike.)

When she came in she was about to say hello, when she noticed he was in his boxers, she blushed a little.

"Um, where are my clothes?" harry asked.

She replied, "Try the closet. I see that the maids got a little over excited upon seeing you."

She then turns her back, to avoid more embarrassment and gives time for harry to dress.

Once he was dressed, Adria pulled up a chair and spoke once more, "how do you like your accommodations?" she says indicating the room.

"Their nice, certainly better then a cell. But may I ask, why am I here?" replied harry.

"After our little match, you were knocked unconscious by a team from earth called sg1. I brought you with me during the evacuation. But now that you're here, this may prove to be beneficial." She says as she pulls out the book of origin. Harry had a feeling that his was going to be a long session.

A/N: ok people, I have more to explain. I have decided to make Dumbledore manipulative, but he has the best intentions for the rest of the world. He'll be misguided in his actions, not evil.

You are probably wondering why I made Adria the way I did. Well it was simple. During her brief time on the show, we did not have much to go by in terms of personality because her time was brief. As for her powers, I found that on Wikipedia. The reason I had her so anxious to fight harry is because during the while show, she had no one that could challenge her in terms of power, so I think she was left with a since of longing. She wanted to test herself, so that's what she did. The reason she lost to harry was because she underestimated him. And because we never saw all of her powers during the show, I believe that gives authors, like me, free reign in terms of her power. As of now, she is not interested in harry romantically, she sees his power and wants him to be an ally. So she is willing to take a lot of time and patience to try and convert him.

Also, for anyone who has knowledge of Naruto, you know that Sarutobi was a pervert, so don't be surprised if some of that rubbed off on harry. Yes, he may do some perverted things when Adria is around, but then again, that's why she has telekinesis, she can throw him against a wall. Also, on my profile there are links to various videos and pictures with descriptions that will show different jutsu's. And Harrys appearance. In terms of clothing as well.

Now, on to next chapter, what will harry do? Will he escape? Will he stay and become a prior? Or will he take Adria right then and there and have a bunch of little potters? Also, what will the SGC think, and do know that they know of harry's power. Will they try and get him to become an ally, recue him? The possibilities are endless. On my fanfiction profile, I have posted links that will show how some things are done, and what they look like.

Ok, if anyone has questions, feel free to ask. Also PLEASE REVIEW, NOT ENOUGH PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Ori Adventure.

Chapter 5.

Adria was really annoyed. Ok, maybe annoyed would be an understatement. Over the past month since she had Harry brought aboard, she has been trying her hardest to convert him to origin. Well, every way short of violence, she really didn't want to test his power again while in the middle of space.

The first week, harry would look at her in a weird way while she read, then he would fall asleep. Sometimes he would snore, she was convinced he did that on purpose. Then, after the first week, he had convinced her that if she really wanted him to listen, she would allow him to have his head on her lap. At first she had refused outright, but then he kept asking, and asking, and he ask some more. Finally she relented and agreed.

So, during the second week, he would have her lap reserved for his head, and sometimes he would stare into her eyes. For what purpose she did not know. Then he fell asleep. At first she got annoyed, thinking she got played, and then she learned something. Every time he fell asleep, she had access to his hair, which she would pull. The first time she did that the reaction she got out of him was of complete surprise, she has teased him about ever since.

The third week harry outright flirted with her, not that she knew it. She was rather inexperienced with these kinds of situations. Harry even went so far as to spank her as she walked away. When he did that, she felt some kind of anger rise in her, and she threw him across the room. She believes it was called women's fury. That didn't stop him though. One time, he even hugged her. She was completely caught off guard when he did, and she hugged back. She liked how it felt, of course harry had to ruin it when his hand strayed a little too far south and grabbed his right butt cheek. That time it was a bed, desk, and 3 chairs that were thrown at him. And he was thrown into the wall, again. He simply smiled and waved it off. That infuriated her even more. One time, he got her so mad, she actually used her Pyrokinisis to try and make him medium-rare. It activated the sprinkler system. Harry laughed, she felt embarrassed.

Today marked the beginning of the fourth week, and she was slightly nervous as to what he would try next. She was walking to his quarters, and she had on a pair of black leather pants, with a pair of black boots. She was also wearing a black tank top. He decided to let her hair down. Her hair was naturally curly black, and fell to her shoulders.

When she reached his quarters she simply walked in. she never bothered to knock anymore. When she walked in, she was surprised to say the least. Normally when she walked in he wouldn't even bother to look up and simply waited for her lap. Now, he was looking at her with a serious face. He was wearing a different outfit as well. It was decided that he just couldn't wear the same outfit all the time. Though he did insist that his cloak be left alone. Right now he was wearing red t-shit and brown pants. He had no shoes on.

When she walked in, she walked over to him and started talking.

"What am I supposed to do? Despite all my efforts this past month, all you've done is play around, and do other things that I don't understand. Why won't you convert to origin? Why do you make a mockery of this?"

She finally finished ranting and sat down at the edge of harry's bed, and put her head in her hands. Harry decided that today was not a day to fool around, he got up, and paced the room, then he started to speak.

"The reason I don't convert to origin is because I have a hard time believing in gods. Most of my life has been hell. I've seen things; I've experienced things you can't imagine. Every time I prayed to a god, were my prayers answered? No, instead my life got worse. I've lost friends, loved ones, and family. So, I gave up. That is why." Said harry.

By this point Adria had lifted her head and was staring at harry. When her eyes met his, she gasped in shock. His eyes were cold, lifeless; they seemed devoid of all life. But that couldn't be right. Ever since they met, his eyes were full of life, he they were joyful. This harry actually scared her. Very few things could scare her.

When harry stopped pacing, there was silence. Finally, after an eternity, in which only a few minutes passed, she mumbled a sorry, then left.

**With ****Adria**

Many thoughts were going through her mind. One of these thoughts was about his life. Could it have really been as bad as he said it was? She wanted answers, and she was determined. So she headed to the only place she could, the library. The library was not filled with books as one might think. Instead it was a single computer terminal that only she could access. Once in, she would have access to all the knowledge of the Ori. She was going to get answers, one way or another.

**With harry.**

Harry sat on his bed, feeling overcome with emotions, emotions he had swore to never feel again. He felt anger, sorrow, sadness, hate. No, he didn't hate Adria, he had a hatred of the Mist village, and he lost so much to them. But those were memories for another time.

Right now, harry felt bad for blowing up at Adria; she didn't deserve to be yelled at. He opened his door and motioned one of the guards to come to him, he told the guard to tell Adria that he wanted to see her as soon as she was available. The guard nodded, not even upset that harry called the Orici by her name, they were used to it by now.

**Several hours later.**

Adria had found what she wanted. It was a ritual, a dangerous ritual, but it would meet her needs. What the ritual allowed was for one person to go through the memories of another. It was usually used to detect when a betrayer has been caught, and to find their associates. She ordered that harry's room be gassed with sleeping gas. She watched the security camera that was in his room, it took a full 10 minutes till harry passed out, then they had a guard, who was wearing a lot of armor to protect himself from harry's punches, poked him a couple times. When it was clear that he was passed out, Adria made her way into his room. She did feel a slight pang of guilt for what she was about to do, but quickly squashed it. If she was able to see his life, then maybe it will be easier to convert him to origin.

She had him placed onto the bed gently, then she lit hundreds of candles around the room, and dimed the lights, this ritual required intense concentration. She sat next to harry on his bed, so when she entered his mind, she would have a soft place to fall on. Once she got into position, she places her hands on his forehead, and started to chant.

It was a long chant, in the language of the Ori. When it was complete, she fell onto her back, lying next to harry.

**Harry's mind.**

When Adria came to, she felt a little groggy. Once she was able to see clearly, she took notice of her surroundings. It was currently night time, if the blinking stars are any indication. She was also in front of a rather medium sized house, with a yellow paint job. When she walked closer, to peer into the window, and was surprised to find that she can go through walls.

When she made it to the other side she found something different. It was a family of 3. A man who had messy black hair and wore glasses, he was wearing a red and gold sweater and blue jeans. Sitting next to him was a woman with long red hair, and dazzling green eyes. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and blue jeans. In her arms was a small baby boy, he had messy black hair and the same eyes as his mother, she guessed that this was a young harry. Adria watched as they cooed and played with the baby. She couldn't help but have a small smile come across her face.

_'__He__ really does make a cute baby.'_ Thought Adria.

Then suddenly the father, who she learned was named James, head shot up. He had a look of fear in his eyes, he quickly went into action.

"QUICK LILY, HE'S HERE! PETER'S BETRAYED US, TAKE HARRY AND GET UPSTAIRS, TRY TO ESCAPE THREW THE WINDOW!" yelled James.

At first she protested, wanting to stay and fight with her husband. Lily eventually relented and headed upstairs with baby harry, who was crying. Adria followed them, wanting to know what was going on.

When she arrived, lily was found trying to sooth little harry. When suddenly the bedroom door exploded. Adria twirled around expecting to fight, when she realized she couldn't and that this was a memory.

In the doorway was a man that radiated evil. It even sent a shiver down Adria's spine, and that was saying something. This man, no, abomination, looked freighting. His head was bald and very pale. He had slits for a nose, and his eyes were red and the pupils were slitted like a cat. He smiled as he spoke.

"Ah, lily. What a pleasure it is t see you again. I have come here on business. You see, I heard that your son was prophesied to kill me, and I can't have that now can I? But since you're a cutey, I will give you an offer. I will spare your life, and even make you my new bride, if you kindly hand over your son."

Lily shook her head, "I'LL NEVER GIVE YOU MY SON VOLDEMORT!"

The man known as Voldemort shook his head and said, "If that is the case young lily, then I have no choice, AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green beam of light shot out of a stick the man was holding and headed straight for harry, lily jumped in the way and took the curse herself. She was dead before her body hit the ground. Voldemort kindly picked up the body and laid behind him, muttering something about inferi.

He then walked towards the crying baby and spoke once more, "so, you're the one destined to destroy me. As I said I can't allow it. I have a world to conquer after all. AVADA KEDRAVA!"

The same green beam shot at the crying baby. But what Voldemort failed to notice, but what Adria noticed, was the women known as lily glow whit, then her body disappeared and in its place a strange white energy, that same energy went to block the path of the killing curse. When the green light hit, she noticed that a little bit of the curse did strike the baby, but the rest was absorbed by the white light, and reflected back at Voldemort. She watched as the man screamed a scream that was unearthly, it belonged to something of pure evil. Then his body exploded, setting black flames all over the house before his body dissolved into ash. Adria also watched as the white light seemed to flicker, then die out. Leaving nothing in its place.

Adria was completely stunned by what she saw. She never imagined that harry had lost his parents in such a manner. And to add some more confusion, his mother, lily, ascended. She used all of her energy to absorb most of the curse, and to send it back to its caster. Then Adria saw what she had always believed to be impossible, an ascended being was killed. Lily did not complete ascension, she was killed!

But before she could contemplate any more, she was whisked away. For the next several hours, she watched all of harry's memories. She watched as harry was abused by the Dursleys, she watched him cry, she watched him run to try and save himself. She saw the time machine, she saw him being introduced to the first and second Hokage's. She also watched as a young man named Sarutobi taught harry the same perverted things that harry has been using on her for the last month. She made a mental note to find harry's time machine. Go to the leaf village, and kick sarutobi's ass.

Adria also watched the war. She watched harry's training, she was floored at the things he could do. She now knew that she was outmatched. But possibly one of the most striking memories, was when harry was 13.

Harry being a young teenager, had started to discover girls, and after much encouragement from his friends, he finally asked this girl out, her name was Mai. Harry of course made many mistakes, causing Adria to laugh. But young Mai accepted. It started out rather rocky, but things worked out.

It was a year later, when harry was 14, that disaster struck. It was during a mission together that young Mai was killed by a mist-nin. And to add insult to injury, the man made some rather derogatory words about the girl that even made Adria's blood boil. But it was the outcome that shocked her. Harry, in grief and rage, turned it to hate and fury. Harry unleashed all of his power in that battle. The power was so intense that even in the memory it made Adria wince. She could feel harry's emotions of sadness and hate. Then, harry directed it at the enemy. In short, it was a bloody massacre. Adria watched as the man that killed Mai was literally torn limb from limb. The other mist-nin ran in fear, harry pursued them and killed them. When the battle was over, he collapsed. He crawled his way over to Mai's body, and gave an ear piercing yell. When he finished, he passed out, crying. Adria looked up at the sky, and saw that it was dawn, and it was a red dawn. She would later learn that this battle was what gave harry his nickname of Red Dawn. He covered the sky in a red mist, at dawn.

It was at the funeral for the girl that actually made Adria cry. She now knew what harry meant by pain. She discovered why he has no faith in the gods, and that he will never covert to origin.

The memories continued. She watched his adventures. His encounter with sg1 in the past. She watched his point of view as he and her first met. She actually blushed when she heard harry think she was beautiful. She also realized that all this time harry was interested in her. He seemed to carry her in his heart somehow, and that even he did not understand it. Then, the memories ended, and she awoke.

**Harry's quarters.**

Adria slowly opened her eyes, and blinked, then opened them again. She tried to think of what happened, and then it all hit her, the memories, the emotions, all of it. Soon she even had a few tears slide down her cheeks. She rolls over and rest's her head on harry's chest. After going through what he went through, she can now understand his state of mind. But this experience also opened up something new and foreign in her.

Human emotion.

It was something she has never felt before. But she put it out of her mind, and fell asleep on harry's chest, she would ponder such things later.

What she also failed to realize, was that harry was awake, and that he was not happy. During the ritual, he was forced to see his memories as well. Now, harry felt anger at Adria, for invading his privacy in such a way. But, he also felt strangely satisfied. He had always wondered what happened to his parents, and now he knew. He also wanted revenge. He would find this wraith that killed his parents, and have revenge. And the old man who left him at the Dursleys, harry would pay a visit to him later.

**Several hours later.**

Adria was sleeping peacefully, when suddenly she was being shook, she heard a voice, "ORICI, PLEASE Wake UP!"

She opened her eyes to see her step father, Tobin, waking her.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry to disturbed you Orici, but the guest, harry potter, he's escaped."

That cause her eyes to widen, she looked at her surroundings and sure enough, he was gone. She looked at her step father and said, "Give me a full report."

He complied, "well, several hours after you came in, he opened the doors with his hand in a strange sign. Suddenly all the guards outside his door fell asleep. He then ran at unbelievable speeds and reached the hanger, where he stole one of our fighters."

She nodded, then dismissed him. She sat up and looked around. She noticed that on the table next to the bed, was a crumpled piece of paper.

_Dear __Adria_

_If you are reading this, then that means I have made my escape. I also believe, that given what we been through, such as my memories, I feel that I should leave a __note__ explaining why. The reason I left was because during your memory search, I have discovered the fate of my parents. I have left to seek revenge for __their__ deaths, for I believe that Voldemort is not dead. I will also say, that we will meet again, when and where, who knows. Good bye and good luck._

_ Harry potter._

She read it through twice. Then she did something that she never experienced, she cried.

**With harry.**

Harry had used the nearest Stargate to return to the planet he left his ship on. He then discarded the Ori fighter and took his time ship and went through the Stargate yet again, where to, who knows.

A/N: what do you think? I decided in this chapter to make Adria more human, since she is part human. So I wanted to add more of a human element, but also confusion, because she has never truly experience human emotions. As for harry's perverted actions, I couldn't resist. It sounded funny.

I also thought it would be a good idea that Adria get so frustrated by failing to get harry to worship the Ori that she results to desperate measures. AKA memory viewing. And because she was in his mind, she also experienced the emotions that harry felt during select memories. Now that she understands harry a bit more that will form a connection to harry that she will be unable to deny. It will also awaken human emotions in her. Which is the whole idea.

Now what will happen next chapter? Well, we will see how Adria copes with harry being gone. Harry will also have to find a way to earth, how will sg1 be involved with that. And what's this, Baal makes an appearance. How will he play into things? Well, see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry potter and the Ori Adventure.

Chapter 6

Disclamer: I do not own harry potter or stargate or naruto. Though I wish I did.

**3 months later.**

Adria could be found walking to the bridge of her command ship. If one were to look at her, you would see that she was wearing a blue t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Apparently, harry's fashion rubbed off on her. But if one were to really look at her, they would see depression. His hair was tied up, because she didn't feel like working on it. Her eyes were downcast, as if she was deep in thought, and there was a slight slump in her shoulders. When she reached the bridge, she sat in her command chair, gazing out the view screen, as if she was looking into the dark recesses of space.

Several people knew when her sudden bout of depression occurred. It occurred right after their guest harry potter left the ship. She had ordered them to not pursue him, that he was free. That had confused many people, but she offered no reason. Then they noticed the depression. There were many theories, they ranged from 'not getting enough planets to convert' to such ridicules ones as they were lovers.

However, there was one person, and one person alone who knew what she was going through. That person was Tomin, commander of the 3rd army, and Adria's step-father. She had never referred to him as such, and he always called her lady Orici. But recently, she called him something that shocked many people, she called him dad. When asked, she said that recently, she learned the value of family, and that since he was married to her mother that makes him family. He was happy, because after he lost Vala to the Tauri, he feared that he was meant to be alone, now he knows he was wrong.

Right now, as he looked at her sitting in that command chair, he recognized what it was that was making her depressed, it was love. Though, he didn't know if she knew it was love. Only recently has she started to experience emotions, like that bout of anger last week. She had overheard a man saying that he's glad harry is gone, that he was a waste of time and resources and he didn't know what lady Orici saw in him and even made a joke that he was small where it counted. The screams could be heard throughout the whole ship. They belong to the man and what was left of his manhood, every male on board, even the prior's, crossed their legs in sympathy. It was decided that bad mouthing young potter was a very bad idea.

**Adria's thoughts.**

She had no idea what she should do. All this was so new to her. All these emotions, sadness, loneliness, etc. to her, it all came down to one conclusion, she missed harry. She missed the way he would joke, the way he would annoy her when she was trying to convert him, she even missed some of his perverted gestures, like grabbing her butt. Though she would never admit it. She had no idea what she felt for harry, literally. She never experience emotions before, this was all new to her. It drove her mad! But, eventually, after 3 months of this depression, at least that what she thought it was called, she came to a decision.

**Back in real time.**

Tomin noticed Adria stand, and for the first time in 3 months she appeared confident, and she had a gleam in her eyes that was not seen for quite a while.

"Dad, I want you to inform all commanders to begin an immediate search for harry potter, but to do so in a non-violent manner. I want him found as soon as possible." With that she left, she had to fix up the mess she has become.

**With harry.**

Harry was bored out of his damn mind! When he returned to his ship, he made a discovery, it lacked a hyper drive. So he had to rely on the Stargate network. Then he went to several different planets in the hopes of gathering information on sg1. Apparently, they had something called an iris, which stopped all incoming travel to earth through the gate unless you have a command code. So that took out 2 possibilities for harry getting to earth.

So he did the next best thing, he sent word out everywhere that he was looking for sg1. 3 months and not a peep. Then he came across a man named Baal. The man offered him some information, only to trap harry in a force field. When harry was taken to Baal's ship he was placed in a cage where the man decided to gloat about how cool he was, and the machine that blocks his powers flooding the room with energy waves, supposedly it stops Adria's power. Then he gloated some more. When Baal was gone, harry tried to channel chakra, and discovered that he can in fact use chakra. So Baal was wrong, but harry decided to stay anyways, hoping he might learn something useful.

2 weeks later harry was regretting his decision. Baal, not wanting to take a risk of physical torture, decided to try mental torture. How did he accomplish this, well here's an example.

"…and there was this one time, when lord yu stole some naquadah from one of my outpost. So for payback, I had a spy enter his compound and planted a bomb on his reactor, and I watched as it went boom."

That was Baal's idea of mental torture, he bragged, endlessly.

Harry was getting tired of it, he seriously considered killing the man, but before he got the chance, his first prime came in and whispered something into his ear, he seemed please.

**With sg1, several days earlier.**

After they tried to get to harry, and failed, sg1 has been on trying to find him again. There were rumors that he was seen in the company of Adria, though they were just rumors. However, another matter just came up.

"Off world activation." Was heard all over the base.

Immediately sg1 along with general Landry was in the control room, wanting to see what was going on, suddenly Sgt Harriman said, "incoming transmission."

Then suddenly a holographic image of Adria appeared in the gate room. Sg1 and Landry hurried to the gate room and it was Vala that spoke first, "Adria, what can I do for you?"

"Hello mother, I have contacted you because I need to see you, all of you." She replied.

They looked suspicious, but Vala noticed something the others didn't and decided to comment on it, "um, Adria, have you been getting any sleep, you don't exactly look normal."

For the first time sg1 noticed Adria stutter, "wh-well, look, just come to the coordinates I sent. No weapons, I will come alone, no guards and anything, I won't even have a ship in orbit."

With that she cut transmission and the gate shut off. Daniel decided to voice what was on everyone's mind, "what the hell just happened?"

**Meeting with Adria, (I won't bother trying to name a planet.)**

When sg1 entered the building their host directed them to, they found the tavern empty, Adria having relieved it of its occupants. She could be found sitting at a table, with another man there.

"I thought you were to come alone?" commented Mitchell.

However, it was Vala who recognized the man, "hello Tomin, been a while."

He looked up and was about to say something when Adria cut him off, "not now dad, if you and mother can't get along then I will have to lock you 2 in a room and not let you out till you have your issues resolved."

That caused everyone to blink, and think. I mean, how many times do you find Adria annoyed, and dad?

Tomin and Vala shut up and everyone took their seats at the table, Adria at the head.

"Ok, why are we here Adria?" said Mitchell in a tone that clearly said he didn't want to be there.

Adria shuffled for a bit, then sighed, and finally spoke, "I need answers, for the past several months I have been changing, and I can't explain it."

"What kind of changes are we talking about here?" asked Sam.

"I am beginning to feel strange things, ever since harry left I have felt different, not quite right. Wrong somehow. Dad says its depression, but why am I depressed?" she asked.

The others looked at each other, then looked at her again, and Vala spoke, "tell me, before harry left, when he was with you, how did you feel?"

Adria thought, and said, "I felt, happy, I think is the word. He made me feel good; I've never felt better when he was around."

Again, everyone looked at each other, then Vala spoke again, "call me crazy, but it sounds like you're in love."

That caused Mitchell to snort, but a glare from Teal'c of all people shut him up.

"What is love?" Adria asked.

No one knew how to answer that, but it was Tomin of all people who spoke, "love is what I had with your mother before she betrayed me."

Vala was about to retort, then another glare from Teal'c shut her up.

Everyone fell silent, and then Adria asked, "I still don't understand this."

Mitchell raised his hand and asked, "And why does this concern us?"

"Because you are the only humans I know that can possibly understand this!" she said frustrated.

Next it was Teal'c that spoke, "it is in my experience, that if you feel you truly love someone, if they make you happy, then you must tell them."

Everyone looked at him; they never would have thought Teal'c would say that kind of thing.

Suddenly, several beams of light enter the room, and the occupants find themselves surrounded by Baal's Jaffa.

"Do not resist, my master Baal has this town targeted, he will fire and kill us all if you resist." Said a Jaffa.

They took Adria by the arms and were beamed away.

After several minutes of silence, it was Mitchell who spoke, "we are so screwed."

**Baal's ship.**

When Adria was brought on board, he looked absolutely giddy.

"Well hello, welcome to my humble abode." He said.

Adria simply glared, "you will not get away with this."

"Don't bother trying my dear; this entire ship is flooded with the EM field that the Tauri created. Take her to the cell." Baal ordered.

Soon, she was brought in front of the cage, when she looked up, she was surprised to see harry there, and apparently, he was surprised to see her. When the guard opened the gate, she didn't wait to be shoved in, she ran in and gave harry a strong hug. As if she was afraid he would disappear.

Harry was in complete shock, he'd never thought she would hug him. When they separated she spoke, "I'm so glad to see you. I missed you so much."

Harry was for once speechless. He shook his head and spoke, "really?"

She smiled and nodded, and hugged him again.

"Ever since that time when I viewed your memories, my mind, my emotions have changed. I do not know why. It's all so confusing, but everyone I ask says that its love. I do not know what love is, but if this is it, then I want it forever." She said.

Harry tried hard to keep his mouth from hitting the floor, and then he decided to hug her back.

"Well, um, I'm glad to see you to." He said.

After a while, they sat down and she asked, "Well, how did you end up here?"

"Well, I was originally looking for sg1, because if they take me back to earth I could learn about my family. But I found that what people said was true." He replied.

Adria asked what people said and harry replied, "They say that if you want to find sg1, they will never show. It's when you don't want them that you can never get them to leave you alone."

Adria laughed, she knew from experience that was all true. Then harry asked why she was here. She actually looked embarrassed, but she told him. Harry then said something that would forever change their relationship, "you know, I can help you learn about emotions and what it means to be human."

Adria did blush at that, but she was unable to hide it. Harry laughed and she punched him in the arm.

**Several hours later.**

When Baal had entered the room, he had found a sight he never he thought he would see. Adria, and harry, sleeping together. Harry had his cloak folded up into a pillow, his head lying on it, while Adria's head was in the nape of neck. Her right leg was stretched all the way across onto harry's left leg. She was practically sleeping on top of him. Of course, Baal wouldn't be Baal if he didn't ruin the moment.

"Ok people wake up!" he shouted.

Slowly they began to stir, and when the woke, they gave him twin glare's, obviously they enjoyed their position. When they stood, Baal had 2 Jaffa bring in 2 containers; he reached into one and pulled out a weird snake like thing.

"This friends, is a Goa'uld, it will inhabit your bodies, taking full control of your powers. And since this EM field is up, your powers are useless so don't bother to resist." He said with a triumphant smirk.

"There is no way in the 9 hells I'm having that in my body. So I guess I'll just have to stop you." Said harry.

He then started to perform some hand seals, and unleashed a small gust of wind, knocking Baal and his guards off their feet. Harry then threw several kunai, which he had hidden under a genjutsu, one killing the snake, the others killing Baal's guards. Harry applied chakra to his muscles and forced open the cage, he then rushed out and knock Baal unconscious. He then held out a hand for Adria and said, "Coming my lady?"

"Of course sir." She replied with a smile.

Harry then performed a few more hand seals and called out "Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

Several clones popped into existence and harry gave them their orders. They were to clear the ship of any enemies.

**15 minutes later.**

Harry and Adria were standing in front of the cage, mocking Baal, who had woken up. Soon harry's clones returned telling him the job was done. He nodded and dismissed the clones, disappearing in a poof of smoke. Harry and Adria then made their way to the bridge. He noticed that she slipped her hand into his, causing a small smile to appear on his face. It definitely appeared that around him her personality has a massive change.

When they reached the bridge, harry and Adria went to work, making sure the life sign detector in the ship was crashed, so no one could find them. As harry was going over internal sensors, he made a discovery.

"Hey Adria, sensors just detected several intruders on the ship, I think now would be a time to escape." He said.

She looked over at him and replied, "what about earth? How are we going to get there?"

Harry picked up on the 'we' part, but he would ask her later, as he was going over potential plans, his inner light bulb lit up.

"I got it, I can set this ship onto an automatic course to earth, the ship will enter orbit and we can hide on the moon with a glider. When the time is right, we may be able to glide our way to earth's surface."

She looked at him like he was crazy, then nodded. Not like she had much choice, it was either that, or be captured by the intruders, and since she still couldn't access her powers, she would be powerless.

Harry finished his job and went over to Adria; he did some hand seals and performed an invisibility genjutsu, hiding both of them. They made their way down the different levels of the ship, and came upon an interesting sight. Sg1 was currently mocking Baal. Harry noticed that Daniel and Teal'c seemed to enjoy this more than others.

After watching such a hilarious sight, they made their way to a cargo bay. Harry had a small handheld device that would let them know when they reached earth.

**With sg1.**

After a particularly fun session of mocking Baal, they made their way to the bridge, when they noticed they were moving. Sam went to the computer terminal and tried to find out what was going on. Mitchell played commander on Baal's throne.

"Sir, according to this, the ship has been programmed to head to earth." Said Sam.

Everyone's eyes widened till she said, "but according to this, the weapons system has been taken off line. It seems the ship is to simply establish a high orbit around earth. That appears to be about it."

"Ok, Sam, I want you to try and gain control of this ship, just in case, and as soon as we are able to I want to contact the SGC so they know what's going on." Ordered Mitchell.

**Several days later.**

Samantha carter was able to gain full control of the ship, even internal sensors. Luckily, harry was able to disguise both him and Adria from the sensors. Soon, they would reach earth and hopefully get to land, without being shot down.

They made their way to the fighter bay and managed to sneak into a 2 seated glider, they had systems powered and on standby. The plan was to fly out as soon as the ship exited hyper space, because the ships sensors would not be operational for the first few seconds.

Soon they felt the tug of the ship exiting hyperspace, immediately harry flew the glider out of the hanger bay and made his way to the dark side of the moon. He was able to see the ship enter earth's orbit, and he waited. Adria stayed silent, knowing harry needed to concentrate.

Several hours later, harry saw his chance, he disengaged the glider from the moon's surface, and he used it's thrusters in short burst's. Using engines would get them noticed real quick, he plans on gliding his way in.

Slowly, with a thruster burst every few minutes, he ease's the ship into earth's atmosphere.

They could see the re-entry fire's on the hull. Harry tried to ease the ship to land on the British Isles.

If one were to look up, they would see a fire ball falling from the sky.

"HARRY! Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Adria frantically.

"I think so!" he replied.

"You think so? I want a better answer then that!" she replied.

Harry tried his best to stabilize the ship, but that was proving troublesome.

"Hang on; this is going to e a bumpy landing." Said harry.

The ship came crashing down, skidding to a halt a half a mile from impact.

Harry opened the cockpit, and pulled an unconscious Adria out from the wreckage. After pulling Adria out, he pushed chakra into his legs and ran as fast as he could into the forested mountains, to try and find shelter.

**SGC, Cheyenne Mountain.**

"Sir, were picking something up on radar." Said Sgt. Harriman.

"What is it Sgt?" asked general Landry.

"Um, sir, it appears to be a glider. It's fallen and appears to have crashed landed somewhere in northern Scotland." Replied the Sgt.

Landry sighed, and prepared to call the president.

**Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizardry.**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk doing what every person who had authority had to do, paperwork. Lord how he hated paperwork. He wanted a distraction, anything to help him. Sadly, his companion Fawkes had abandoned him while giving his own little chuckle at Dumbledore's unbeatable enemy. Even lord Voldemort decided to remain quite, allowing Dumbledore to fight the paper. He was truly an evil man. However, the lord almighty bored with nothing to do, decide to take pity on the old man and gave him a sign.

Dumbledore looked up when one of his many strange magical instruments started to whine and make noise. Excited, he literally jumps over his desk to reach the device, he taps his wand to the device and it emits a purple smoke.

"YES!"

Finally, after all these years, the boy has finally returned. After 11 years, harry potter has returned.

A/N: another chapter done, what do you people think? I really tried to show Adria's confusion over experiencing emotions and to try and link that to harry. Now, at their current state they won't start making baby potters, their relationship still has to evolve. Also, now that they are on earth, what will happen next? With both the sgc and the wizarding world looking for them, how will harry avoid getting caught? How will Adria adjust being on earth? Next chapter things will get even more exciting.

Also, I would like to note, that on my profile I have issued a challenge if anyone thinks they are up to it. If anyone has any questions, please ask.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Ori Adventure.

Chapter 7

**SGC.**

General jack O'Neil was absolutely giddy. When he heard that Sg1 manage to acquire one of Baal's advanced ships, he was happy, when he heard that they got Baal, he became giddy. As a matter of fact, he was so giddy; he decided to pay a visit to Cheyenne Mountain just so he can mock Baal.

"Hey Baal, old buddy, old friend. How's life treating you these days? I heard you were caged, what did it feel like." He said.

Baal looked at from his cell and groaned, this was not what he needed. But he can't let an insult go unpunished.

"Well it's not nearly as bad as being stuck behind a desk all day." Was his reply.

They continued this back and forth; as a matter of fact they even had an audience. Sg1 and Landry were there, and then sg12 joined to watch. Followed by the guards, then the personal staff. When O'Neil stopped, confident in his victory, he took a look around and saw the crowd. They quickly dispersed and O'Neil was escorted to the briefing room, with a nice big smile.

Now, he could be found sitting down and listening to Sam talk.

"Well sir, what we found was rather interesting. From looking at the security feeds, it appears that Adria was not alone when she was captured, it turns out harry was also captured. Also the cameras showed that they made their way to the bridge and set the ship on a course here. Then they escaped in a glider. Sir that crashed glider in Scotland has to be theirs."

O'Neil nodded, then said, "The president has talked with the prime minister and it's been agreed that sg1 is to go to Scotland and try to locate them. We cannot allow Adria to run around on earth unsupervised. So guys pack up, you're heading to Scotland."

**Hogwarts. **

Albus Dumbledore was trying to think of a way to make contact with harry. He was hoping to send a teacher, because if he was seen leaving Hogwarts for no reason it would look suspicious. But now he faced a dilemma. The majority of the teaching staff, as well as a contingent of Auror's were watching over the students for the Hogsmeade weekend. The only person left was Severus snape. Left with no other choice, he picked up a pinch of powder and threw it into the fire, "Severus snape's office. Severus I need you to come to my office immediately, I have a task for you."

**In a cave, northern Scotland.**

After checking Adria for injuries, and finding none, harry had ran as fast as he could with her in his arms. He had at least run several miles by now. When he noticed the sun setting, he stopped and looked for shelter, luckily he found a cave.

Once he made sure Adria would be as comfortable as possible, he left a clone to watch over her as he went out to hunt.

It was an hour later that Adria woke to the smell of smoked meat. She looked over and saw harry was cooking what looked like a rabbit.

"I see your awake, that's good. Here, it's not my best work, but I hope it's good." He said.

She nodded and took a bite, as they sat there eating, she asked, "what are we to do now?"

Harry thought for a minute, then responded, "Well, I suggest we get as far from the crash site as possible, I won't be surprised if the government gets involved. Once we get far enough, I think we go to a town and buy some new clothing outfits."

She accepted that and nodded. Soon, they heard the snap of a twig, harry's senses were on alert, he went out to investigate.

**Snape.**

Snape was not a happy man. He was spending what little time he had away from the brats at the school brewing a nice counter cruciatus potion. Lord knows he needed it from getting crucioed all the damn time. But then the headmaster called and said he located the potter brat. Even Snape was surprised, for he thought the brat to be dead. Apparently not. So, now, here he was, in a forest, looking for said brat.

'_Damn that twinkle damn him!'_ thought Snape.

He then made the crucial mistake of stepping on a twig, which made an audible SNAP!

He hid behind a tree and looked at the mouth of a cave, how he did not notice it before was beyond him. A figure stepped out, he was dressed in an unusual outfit. A cloak with red clouds covered what appeared to be a black outfit with silver armor over his chest. He also had a Japanese sword on his back. He looked around, the disappeared in a poof.

Severus wondered what had happened, how did he disappear? He heard a rustling and turned to see the man staring right at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked.

Snape took in the man's features, messy black hair, killing curse green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his head. '_So, this is him.' _Thought Snape.

"My name is Severus Snape; I am here to take you to Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere." Said harry.

Snape sneered, and quickly pulled out his wand and sent a stunner, which hit a surprised harry, who fell but didn't pass out.

"You are coming with me potter, whether you like it or not." He sneered.

As he raised his wand to send another stunner, Snape felt himself being lifted off the ground and thrown against a tree. All he saw before he passed out was a beautiful women dressed in black walking towards harry.

Harry was sitting in cave, sulking. He couldn't believe that he was caught off guard so easily. And to make matters worse, Adria had to come and rescue him. She didn't let him for get either. As a matter of fact she completely rubbed it in.

"I can't believe you, of all people, were so easily beaten. You know, isn't it supposed to be the other way around, aren't you supposed to rescue me?"

Something likes that.

**6 days later.**

Harry and Adria had made their way to London. It was a good thing harry was fast. Now they found themselves in another predicament. They needed money, and a place to live. But luckily, harry had a plan. He found an abandoned apartment building and set up several genjutsu that would act as a security alarm. They would stay there and get jobs. But before jobs, Adria needed some new cloths, so harry, under an invisibility illusion, broke into some stores and stole some clothes for him and her.

At the same time, harry had several Bunshin learn the monetary system of England, so he would know what to do. They also decided to add a slight change to their names. It was now Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Adria Potter. Husband and wife. That was surprisingly her idea. He agreed hoping it wouldn't be a problem.

As for jobs, harry became a body guard for a wealthy man, harry made a good first impression when he kicked the ass out of an assassin. Adria became a waitress in a small diner. It took some time, but she adjusted.

Their main goal was to save up enough money so they could actually get a home.

**Hogwarts **

Headmaster Dumbledore was going over the report left by Snape, who was currently in the hospital wing recovering from a concussion.

"Maybe sending Severus was not the best idea." He said to himself.

"This may require a more gentle approach."

He stood up and used one of his many magical instruments to locate harry, "good thing that tracker is still working."

He decided to give it a couple weeks before he shows himself to harry. So soon will have harry suspecting him, and he can't have that.

**2 weeks later.**

Albus Dumbledore stood outside the abandoned building that housed harry, or so his tracker said. He walked up a flight of stairs, completely unaware that he set off numerous Genjutsu alarms in the potter apartment.

Harry and Adria were ready when the alarms were triggered. Adria was still in her waitress outfit, which irked her to no end. How is it that a person who could conquer the galaxy ended up as a waitress in less than a month?

Harry was dressed in his standard ANBU attire, along with cloak. When the intruder knocked on the door, harry opened it slowly, but cautiously. On the other end he saw an old man with silvery grey hair and beard that went to his stomach. He was wearing grey robes and had a grey hat. He seemed like a simple old man, but harry could tell the man had power, and any person who had a twinkle in their eyes like that is always suspected by harry.

"How may I help you sir?" harry asked.

"Are you harry potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Who wants to know?" harry replied.

"Well I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."

"My name is harry potter; I'm a hand-for-hire. This is my wife, Adria potter."

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly at the news of harry being married, which did not go unnoticed by both harry and Adria. Decided to be polite, harry invited the man in, while keeping a suspicious eye on him. He made eye contact with Adria and she understood.

Once the old man sat in a chair, harry and Adria sat on the couch.

"What can I do for you sir?" asked harry.

"Please call me Albus. I have come here on important business." Said Dumbledore.

"What kind of business?" asked harry, losing his patience.

"Well you see, I happened to have known of your parents. For they went to the school that I am headmaster of, when you disappeared you had the wizarding world in frenzy." Said Dumbledore.

Harry raised his eyebrows and asked, "Wizarding world?"

"Ah yes, it's a world of magic, here let me show you." Said Dumbledore.

He pulled out his wand, made a swish and a flick and a chair came out of thin air, so did a bowl of fruit. Harry and Adria looked intrigued, but nothing more.

"As you can see, magic is very real. Your parents studied magic. They would have wanted you to do the same, but alas it did not happen. Maybe if you consider it, I would be willing to show you around Diagon alley in a few days, and you can attend Hogwarts next year. I leave now, and will return for your answer in a few days." Said Dumbledore.

After he left, harry and Adria sat together in silence, then she spoke, "I don't trust him. There's more then what he is saying."

"Agreed. But so far this is the best lead I have to my parents. I have to take it. But we will both keep our eyes open." Replied harry.

A/N: what do you think? I couldn't help but Adria a waitress, it sounded funny. Next chapter will have sg1 investigating the crash site, and harry and Adria will go Diagon alley and gringotts. I have nothing else to say today, except that on my profile I have issued a challenge for anyone interested. If you have questions please ask. And PLEASE REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry potter and The Ori Adventure.

Chapter 8.

After accepting Dumbledore's offer, we can now find harry and Adria, along with a man named Hagrid, making their way to a bank called gringotts. Apparently, Dumbledore was busy, so he sent his most trusted associate, Hagrid to help them adjust to the wizarding world.

When they entered Diagon Alley, they were disappointed. The place was empty, almost deserted.

"The' place has been like this since the rise of you-know-who." Said Hagrid.

"Who is this you-know-who?" asked Adria.

Hagrid looked nervous, then said, "how about I tell during lunch, to mush risk saying it here."

They nodded, and soon came to their destination, gringotts bank. They entered the giant white marble building, and upon entering, they saw several small, wrinkly creatures.

"Those are goblins, treat them with respect, and they will give the same, most of the time." Said Hagrid.

They walked up to the first available teller, "hello there, here to make a withdrawal from harry potter's vault."

The goblin's eyes widened a bit as he took in harry, then he recovered himself and said, "Key please."

Hagrid pulled out the key, and harry's eyes narrowed. Once the goblin looked the key over, he was about to give the key back when harry snatched it and put it in his pocket, "thank you, but I'll be keeping that."

The goblin nodded and called out, "GRIPHOOK!"

Said goblin walked over and escorted the group to a cart. After a long, and fun filled ride, they came to harry's vault. The goblin opened the door and harry nearly passed out. He has never seen so much gold, or money in general in one place before. It was astounding!

Harry took as much as he could, so did Adria, she could finally quit her job! She was so happy!

Once they got back into the cart, they rode back to the surface. Harry was having so much fun he asked, "Can this go any faster?"

The goblin smirked and the speed increased 10 fold. They failed to notice Hagrid's face go green.

Once they reached the surface, they left to go to the different stores. First was robes, harry got a pair, to his own design, Madam Malken was happy to do something different.

After that they made their way to Flourish and Blotts. Harry bought one of every book in the store. The store clerk was very happy that he could now afford his vacation to Hawaii.

Next was the pet store, Adria got a nice white snowy owl, she was named Hedwig. Harry purchased a nice magical snake. It was the magical version of the black mamba. It could change it size at will, its poison was so deadly it could kill in seconds, and it made great conversation.

The last stop was Ollivanders'. Once they entered, they were met with an old man with an amusing twinkle in his eye.

"Ah, mister potter, I have waited a long time for you to come here." He said.

Harry raised an eyebrow and Ollivander spoke, "I remember your parents when they came in for their first wands. Your fathers was 11 inches, mahogany, pliable and excellent for transfiguration. Your mothers was 10 ¼ inches, willow, swishy and excellent for charms. Both were very talented, shame they died so young. Now then Mr. and Mrs. Potter, lets get to work."

After the measuring was done, which harry and Adria failed to notice was happening during the speech, they each tried different wands. Each and every time they failed to find a wand, Ollivander seemed to be getting more and more excited. Finally, he pulled out a box, and said, "I wonder?"

He had harried try the wand and it sent out red and gold sparks. When harry asked why Ollivander was looking at him that way he replied, "Because Mr. potter. The phoenix that gave the feather that makes up your wands core, gave another feather, just one other. It saddens me to say that the wand the other feather is in, gave you that scar."

Harry's eyes darkened, he nodded and went to sit down. Next Adria found her wand, 13 ½ inches, Ivory, unicorn hair, excellent for charms.

After the shopping spree, they went to the leaky cauldron and sat at a booth as they ate lunch, then Adria asked again, "who is you-know-who?"

Hagrid looked nervous, and then said, "We don't say his name, but if you must know, his name is vol-vol-voldemort." He looked he was about to have a stroke.

Then he continued, "He's the most evil being on the planet. He tortures, rapes, pillages. He even kills children."

Harry's eyes darkened again, no one hurts children and gets away with it when he's around.

"He's also the one that killed your parents harry. Poor lily and James, they were the best of friends. In fact, it was you harry who defeated him. He used the killing curse to try and kill you, but it backfired and destroyed his body. He was then nothing but a spirit. But some time ago he regained his body, at the expense of poor cedric diggory. Now you can see why we are all excited your here harry." Hagrid finished.

Once lunch was done and they left, harry and Adria took their tickets from Hagrid and headed home.

**2 weeks later.**

They spent the next 2 weeks reading and learning everything they could, luckily, with harry's Kage bunshin, he was able to get much more done, which irritated Adria to no end. Soon, the time came to leave.

They arrived at the train station and went to the platform between 9 and 10. It took a minute, but harry discovered an illusion in the wall, so they went through and found the Hogwarts express. They quickly found an empty cabin in the last car at the end of the train. After putting everything up, they sat and continued to read.

When they arrived, harry applied an invisibility genjutsu and snuck aboard a carriage to the castle. They were told by Dumbledore to please wait outside, so when he announced their names they could make an entrance.

**Inside the great hall.**

Once the sorting was finished, Dumbledore stood, cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and spoke, "welcome students to a new and wonderful year at Hogwarts. I would like to take the time to remind everyone that the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden, and a list of items that are banned can be found posted of Mr. Filtches door. I would also like to announce that we will be receiving 2 new 7th years, please welcome Harry Potter and his wife Adria potter."

At once murmurs sprang forth from the crowed, but when the doors to the great hall burst open, the hall was silenced, and in walked 2 strangers.

The first was a tall man with short messy black hair. His eyes were as green as the killing curse. He was wearing standard ANBU attire, over his cloths and armor; he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

The girl was wearing a black trench coat, black leather boots, with black tight pants. She was wearing a black top that showed a little of her assets, and she had a beautiful neck less around her neck. (The outfit Adria is wearing is from the episode Dominion, there's a link on my profile.)

They walked into the center of the hall, and waited. The students and teachers alike were staring at them in awe, Snape just glared.

"Now, time to be sorted, harry, would you please go first." Said Dumbledore.

Harry walked up to the stool. Sat and put the hat on his head.

"_Ah, young potter has finally arrived. Truth be told, I expected you here a long time ago. Now, where shall I put you? Hmm, you have the bravery of Gryffindor, the loyalty of Hufflepuff, and the need for knowledge of a Ravenclaw. I see that you are also as cunning as Salazar Slytherin himself. Where shall you go? Ah! I see, you have a plan, well, I can say that this world could use some excitement, so I think I'll place you in…GRYFFINDOR!"_

The hat yelled out, said house table was giving a standing ovation.

"Hell yes!" said Minerva McGonagall, earning many a look from the school.

Harry stood, suppressing his smirk, he didn't go to his table, and instead he went to stand by Adria, as she was taken to the stool.

"_My, my, you are an interesting one indeed. Bent on galactic domination, but at the same time, I sense some doubt in you. I see, you have a love for Harry, well, I can certainly say I look forward to the little potters coming here."_

Adria actually blushed.

"_You are cunning, very much so. I also see the plan that you have for the school, both you and potter. I must say that this is a good way to inspire unity. A parting word of advice, if you ever need to talk about human emotions, since they are so new, contact me, I will gladly help. Now to place you in…SLYTHERIN!"_

That earned a shock silence from the school; the wife of Harry Potter was a Slytherin. What happened next shocked everyone more.

Harry walked up to Adria, and gave her a nice, big, French kiss. When they were done, they went to their separate tables. Harry was confident that Adria's powers and her protection provided by the necklaces would keep her well.

When harry sat down, he was between a girl named Hermione and a guy named Ron.

"Hi, my names Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you."

Harry replied, "Pleasure."

"Um, I hope you don't mind my prying, but where were you all these years? Many people were worried." She said.

"I was off studying, to gain as much knowledge as possible so I can defeat my enemies. I believe that I now have the means to do so." Was the reply.

Hermione's eyes lit up at the word knowledge, she may have finally found a study partner. Now it was Ron's turn to ask a question.

"Hi, names Ron Weasley. I was wondering, why you are married, I mean we are all kind of young."

Harry thought, and said, "Well, I love her. Ever since the day we met I knew there was something between us, neither of us knew until we were separated for a short time. It was when we were separated that we knew it was love."

All the girls at the table had hearts in their eyes at such a romantic proclamation. All the guys looked sick. Harry took a glance over at Adria and saw that most people were keeping a distance from her, and for good reason.

Once the feast was done, everyone made their way to the dorms. In the Gryffindor rooms harry was surrounded by fans, wanting t know where he was, what he liked etc. it made him sick.

In the Slytherin common rooms however, things were different. When Adria entered, she saw that a large group of 6th and 7th years had their wands pointed at her, a platinum blond haired boy walked up to her and said, "the names Draco Malfoy, I'm in charge here. I think it's time you learned your place."

At this Adria raised an eyebrow but let the fool continue, Draco walked forward and said, "Since I'm the boss, every new Slytherin has to give the boss a gift," at this he cups her butt and he says, "and I know exactly what I want."

Adria, who is pissed beyond reason at this point, decides to give him a gift all right.

She tilts he head, and everyone with a wand goes flying and slams into the walls. She then floats Malfoy so he is right in front of her, she then summons fire into both of her hands, and everyone watches in awe, "well Malfoy, let me tell you something. First, I obey no one, except my husband, and even then he has a hard time controlling me. And if you or anyone else touches me again, especially in such a violating manner, I will burn you till your ash!"

Everyone nodded, and she spoke one last time before going to bed, "I am the new boss. Any objections?"

When no one answered, she smirked and went to bed.

A/N: hello again, I hope you all like this chapter. Harry and adria start Hogwarts. Now, I have to explain something that is mis-understood. Dumbledore is not evil. He will be manipulative, but he is good. He believes that what he is doing is for the greater good. He's trying to preserve the wizarding world, so he will go to any means to do so. However, later on Dumbledore will be redeemed. He is good.

Also, I have noticed that I have over 13,000 hits. And so few reviews. Please, please, I beg of you, to give me more reviews. That's all I ask. Other then that, please enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and The Ori Adventure.

Chapter 9.

**SGC: Cheyenne Mountain.**

General Landry sighed as he took his seat at the head of the briefing table, "report."

"From our sources and our own investigations, it appears the Ori forces are looking for Adria, but they are not aware she is somewhere on earth. But they are acting in a completely different manner." Said Sam.

"Differently, how?" asked the general.

"Well sir, for one their nice. As they search for harry and Adria they are being nice. No violence, they even ask for permission to search." Said Mitchell.

The general sighed again; this was a completely different situation then what they were used to. Suddenly an Airman came running in, he whispered in the general's ear, and then gave him a report. He read over it, sighed again, then looked at the eager faces of Sg-1.

"Well, it seems that the British government has found our subjects."

He then tosses a few photos to the team, they looked them over, and then Mitchell spit's out his water in surprise, there was Adria, in a diner, in a waitress uniform.

"It brings tears to my eyes to see her following in her mummy's footsteps." Said Vala with fake tears.

On another photo it showed harry walking out of a clothing store.

"Well team, the British government has requested that you go to London to find them, you leave in an hour." Said the general.

**Minister's of magic office.**

Rufus Schrimgor looked over at a report, then at weatherby, then the report again, "are you sure this is right?"

"Yes sir, potter has returned, and he is married." Said weatherby.

Rufus leaned back into his chair and thought. Potter has returned, that was big news. The fact he is married is even bigger news. He looked at the report, all questions as to his abilities were blank. Nothing was known about the boy.

"Weatherby, prepare my guards, I will be heading to Hogwarts in the morning."

**Hogwarts, Headmasters office.**

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! A POTTER, IN MY HOUSE, NEVER!" shouted Snape.

He was standing in front of Dumbledore, who was using every headache cure spell he knew of to stop the headache that Snape was causing.

"Severus, please calm down." Said Dumbledore. Snape didn't hear, as he continued ranting.

CALM! YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM? DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID? SHE KNOCKED OUT HALF OF MY HOUSE ON HER FIRST NIGHT! SHE IS TOO DANGEROUS, SO IS POTTER, THEY MUST GO!"

It was times like these Dumbledore seriously considered retiring, think about it, no dark lords, no teachers, just him on a beach picking up honeys in his honey wagon. But no, he just had to stay.

"Severus, it was only the first night, besides, I know perfectly well about the leadership of Slytherin." Said Dumbledore.

Snape looked surprised then Dumbledore elaborated, "I'm the headmaster, I'm privy to these things. And besides, she broke no rules knocking out the competition, especially sense they attacked first. For now, let's just wait and see what happens. Besides, for all we know, she may be a good change in Slytherin house."

Finished Dumbledore.

Snape huffed, then left in a rage; maybe he could take his anger out on some Hufflepuffs'.

Next morning 

The rest of the school had already come down for breakfast, when harry and Adria made their appearance. Harry was wearing his normal robe with red clouds, but underneath he was wearing a blood red muscle shirt and black jeans. Adria was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees, and a black t-shirt. They both gave a rather passionate kiss in front of the entire school, while the weasley twins gave hoots and howls and started shouting, "GO HARRY, GO HARRY!"

Suddenly the doors to the great hall opened and in came several Auror's, along with 2 people in suits. The aurors surrounded harry, who stood their nice and calm. Adria raised and eyebrow.

"Are you harry potter?" asked a man in suit robes; he had graying hair that was tied into a pony tail going down his back.

"Who wants to know?" said harry in suspicion.

The man raised an eyebrow in return then said, "The names Rufus Schrimgor, minister of magic. I was wondering if we could have a little chat."

Harry thought, then said yes, Dumbledore rose from his seat and offered his office, which everyone agreed to take.

"Come dear, we have a meeting." Said harry holding out his hand to Adria.

"I'm sorry but this is for us and us alone." Said Rufus.

Harry turned his cold eyes to Rufus and said, "She comes, or I don't go. I'll just tell her anyways."

Rufus consented and they all left to go to the headmaster's office.

Meanwhile in the great hall, everyone just sat there in confusion and it was the weasley twins who spoke the thoughts of everyone in the hall, "what the hell?"

**Dumbledore's office.**

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, and everyone took seats around the desk.

"Well, it's good to see you're alive and well Mr. Potter." Said Rufus.

Harry, not likening games, decided to be blunt, "let's stop beating around the bush and get to the point."

"You will not speak that way to the minister." Said weatherby.

Harry ignored him and stared at Rufus, who chuckled.

"Blunt potter, I like that, I was never one for games myself. Ok let's get to it. Everyone knows you are the only one who can defeat Voldemort, I want to know if you'll help us?"

Harry thought for a minute, then said, "I will kill him; his followers are none of my concern."

Rufus then said, "And how do you plan to kill him? You have no magical education; you've been gone for a little more then a decade. You don't even know him."

It was Adria who spoke, "you underestimate my husband. He has powers the likes of which you've never even seen."

Rufus and Dumbledore both raised and eyebrow, the Rufus said, "Care to elaborate?"

"no." said harry.

Rufus did not take that well, but kept his calm.

"Why not? This could help us against Voldemort."

Harry still refused, and then Rufus turned to Adria and said, "No chance of you telling me about your power?"

She shook her head, "sorry, but my powers are between me and my husband."

Rufus sighed; he was hoping he could make this easy. Having this boy under his thumb would be very beneficial to him. So, he tried a different avenue.

"Well then potter, how about we join forces, I can arrange to have our best tutors teach you." Said Rufus.

"No thanks, I work alone." Replied harry.

Rufus was at the end of his rope, the boy just simply didn't want to cooperate.

"Mr. Potter I've have had enough, Voldemort is a grave threat and you can stop him. You will help us whether you like it or not." he said with anger.

Before harry could say anything sarcastic and witty, Adria stood with her eyes glowing with fire, "you will not address my husband in such a manner. He will fight this war on his own terms. He will not fight for you, or for anyone else. He fights for revenge, to avenge his family that was killed by that monster. I would advise you to watch your tongue in the future."

Even though outwardly Rufus showed no signs, but inwardly, he was seething, and slightly afraid. He knew not the power of the potter couple, which he was hoping to, find out today.

He stood and said, "This meeting is over, but if I were you potter, I suggest you watch your back."

As he was about to leave, he heard harry say, "your government failed to stop a simple uprising in its infancy, despite all the signs that showed Voldemort returned. I don't think I have anything to fear from one as weak as you and your people."

When harry left the office, he pulled Adria into the closest empty room, then he did the silencing jutsu to keep people from eavesdropping.

"This is getting troublesome." Said harry.

"Agreed, something must be done, we need allies, but who do we trust?" replied Adria.

Harry thought about that, allies are needed, someone they could trust, but whom? Who would be willing to help him, then he got an idea and said, "For now, let us try to feel people in ours as well as other houses. Try to get a sense of things. You have an excellent ability to read minds, how about you read the minds of your house mates, once you give me a report, we can proceed from there."

"Agreed, I will try, but I have another question. What about our powers, how much should we show?" she asked.

Harry thought, then said, "I can show my powers at will, there is no threat to them. But I will not show all of my abilities, best to keep an ace up my sleeves. You however, should limit your powers to mind reading, and defense. Don't show your true power, the humans of the SGC found a way to block it, and even though people in this wizarding world are not as intelligent, better safe then sorry. If you need to use them to show your superiority, especially in your own house, then go ahead. We must show that we are not to be trifled with. I'll watch, and if by some chance someone develops a counter, I'll destroy them."

She nodded, then asked, "what about the SGC, and my people? No doubt they are looking for us."

"Let them look, I'll just do what I do best if they find us, improvise." He said with a goofy grin. She smiled and nodded.

"Now, tell me about your first night in your house." He asked with curiosity.

She smiled and told about how she beat an arrogant fool that resembled a ferret in human clothing. Harry laughed the entire time, after her story, he told about how he is hero worshiped, she laughed at the antics of the twins.

Once they were done, they departed for the great hall, it was lunch time, when they arrived, they took their seats at their tables, harry sat in between Neville and Hermione. The twins sat across from him. Adria sat by herself, showing the house whose boss.

When they were eating, Fred and George asked what the minister wanted, harry responded with, "dude thinks he can scare me."

McGonagall came around and gave harry his class schedule because he didn't get it that morning. He looked down and saw his mornings were filled with charms, DADA, and transfiguration, in the afternoon he had dueling after lunch with the Slytherin.

After lunch, harry staid behind in the great hall, when everyone save some students. From Gryffindor Fred, George, Neville, Ron and Hermione stayed.

From Slytherin it was Adria, Malfoy, Nott, and Parkinson. There were also various other people from different houses.

Then in a flash, the tables disappeared, and a large raised platform rose from the ground. The platform took up most of the room leaving only a few feet from the walls, so students could sit and watch. It was like a giant wrestling ring, except no ropes.

Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore strode up onto the stage and Dumbledore spoke.

"Welcome students to this years dueling class. Since it's new, me and Severus will be dueling all students individually so we can measure your level and teach accordingly. All spells, save the unforgivable are allowed. When me or Severus call your name, please come up to the stage.

The first person to go was Ron, he fought against Snape, it was over in 20 seconds, Snape showing no mercy.

It went on like this for a while, till Snape called, "potter, Adria."

She walked up the stage, and stood to the side, while Snape took the other side. Her wand was in her hand, she looked to harry and he nodded, saying she could use her powers. She smiled. Snape smiled as well, time for some payback.

When the bell rang, Snape started by shooting a stunner, which hit Adria, but her personal defense stopped it. She stood there blinking and said, "Is that all?"

Snape gritted his teeth, then he started to shout more spells, the jelly-legs jinx, another stunner, then his spells became more fierce.

He used a severing hex, which bounced harmlessly off her shield. She just kept on blinking. Finally, Snape in his rage, shouted, "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Dumbledore's eyes widen at the spell, but he couldn't help. When the spell impacted on Adria's shield, it pushed her back an inch. But still, no damage. Snape's jaw fell to the ground in complete shock.

Adria raised her left hand and said with a smile, "my turn."

Before Snape could move, he was being lifted in the air, the crowd watched in awe at the wand less magic. Then Adria used a simple stunner to hit Snape when he was in her grasp, and he fell limp. After that, Adria let him dropped to the floor in a heap, from 20 feet in the air.

The crowd looked at Adria in shock; she just defeated professor Snape, with no effort, and no scratch on her. She smiled, then blew a kiss at harry, before heading back to her side of the ring. Dumbledore levitated Snape off the stage, revived him, and then tied him to a chair to keep him from charging Adria in a rage.

Dumbledore then walked up to the stage and called out, "potter, harry."

The crowd murmured at the name, they were all eagerly awaiting the match up of harry. He walked up the stage and stood across from Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand, while harry put his away.

"Mr. Potter, shouldn't you bring out your wand?" he asked.

Harry smiled and said, "nah, I don't need it, today I'm going to show you some of my abilities."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, then he got prepared, but harry spoke again, "you know professor, the entire school is going to want to see this, so how about we wait until tonight, so we can show everyone. Make it a special event or something. After all, a little more education doesn't hurt."

Dumbledore smiled at harry's suggestion, then he spoke, "agreed, we will fight tonight, at the quidditch pitch so everyone can see. Then after the fight, I want all students to write 2 scrolls of parchment about the dual, what they learned, etc."

With that they bowed, then left the stage, the class dismissed the students went to go tell the others.

**Some where in London.**

Sirius black had just gotten home and decided to read the paper. The headline of the paper caught his surprise, "HARRY POTTER, BOY-WHO-LIVED, RETURNS." He read the article, and he couldn't help but have a tear come down his face. He's alive, his godson is alive. Sirius black had spent years trying to find the boy after being proclaimed innocent. But his searches' always ended up in dead ends. He immediately got dressed and ran out the door, destination, Hogwarts.

When he arrived at Hogwarts, the first person he found was professor Flitwick, when black asked about the excitement, the tiny professor just jumped at the chance to tell.

"Tonight after dinner, harry potter is going to be dueling the headmaster. Normally it would be done in dueling class, but they agreed to it in front of the entire school, just for fun. It is also said that harry will reveal some of his special abilities."

Sirius just stood there in complete shock, then he asked, "is it true harry is married?"

"Why yes of course. She's a beautiful young lady, her name is Adria. She's in Slytherin house, but she doesn't act very slytheringly. If I had to guess, I'd say she was put there on purpose to cause as much social mayhem as possible."

"Why would there be social mayhem?" asked Sirius.

"Because, young harry is in Gryffindor." Replied the tiny professor. With that, he bounded off, most likely to find the twins and place a bet. Sirius was shocked at what he had heard, and then he grinned, '_social mayhem indeed, it sounds as if you do have marauder blood.'_

Then he started to laugh, causing passing students to look at the laughing man in a weird way.

**Headmaster's office.**

"Albus you can't be serious, dueling a child?" said Minerva.

"Oh relax Minerva, its just some fun. Besides, we get 2 benefits, 1: we see some of young harry's powers, 2: extra credit work. We can actually see how observant our students are and see if they really do pay attention in class." Replied Albus.

Minerva sighed and said, "I give up, but Albus, try not to hurt him."

"Ah Minerva, it is not him I would be worried about. I'm more concerned about my own safety. Today I got a small glimpse into his power with his confrontation with the minister; I'm more worried about my own safety." He said.

**That evening, quidditch pitch.**

The entire school was at the stadium, and even some people from Hogsmeade. Sirius sat next to Flitwick. Soon, they saw 3 people enter the arena.

Two from the left, one from the right, "you see that girl with young harry, that's his wife." Said the tiny professor.

Sirius could only gape, she was beautiful. After they entered, she gave harry a kiss on the check, then left to go back to her seat, which was 2 down from Sirius. He looked at her as she sat down, '_she is hot! Boy, you make me so proud.'_ Thought Sirius.

Little did he know Adria picked up his thoughts. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, suspicious, and then she went back to the match.

Dumbledore spoke so the stadium could here, "this is merely a friendly match, all spells, except the unforgivable are permitted."

When he finished, he noticed harry still didn't have his wand. He also noticed that harry had changed cloths. He still had on his cloak, but he was now wearing his ANBU armor underneath.

Dumbledore and harry smiled at each other, then Dumbledore said, "please harry, go first."

Harry smiled, then he performed the same attack he used on Adria when they first met. He pushed his hands till they were in front of him, straight,, then he pulled them back, as if praying, when he said, "Suiton: Suishouha."

Suddenly, water seemed to form around him in a giant tornado, he pushed his hands forward and the water rushed forward in a tidal wave.

Dumbledore was shocked at the display, he had not expected wand less magic, he hastily conjured a shield made of earth, the rock formed a sphere which covered him, protecting him from the water.

When the wave subsided, he lowered the dome; he saw the ground was torn up. He looked at harry who was already doing another set of seals, and he shouted out, "Suiton: Bakusui Shousa."

Suddenly he puffed out his chest and he bent over to release a raging torrent of water from his mouth, soon it was spreading, covering the entire ground. Dumbledore had used a levitating charm to keep himself in the air.

Suddenly a hug tower of water rose in the air, and on top of that tower was harry, smiling.

"What do you think professor?" he asked.

Dumbledore returned the smile, "Ah this is interesting my boy. Tell me, is this high level magic?"

Harry simply smiled and said, "Who said it was magic."

The tower formed another wave, as it raced towards Dumbledore, harry simply stood on top of the wave, he was in a stance. His was standing facing his right side. His left foot extended in front of him, while his right foot behind him, and stood there as the wave rushed onwards. Dumbledore was indeed impressed, so he formed a sphere made of fire, since he had no access to the dirt.

The wave passed over Dumbledore and sizzled as the water met fire.

Dumbledore lowered the sphere and barely dodged a fireball, then another, and another. He looked and saw harry firing multiple fireballs from his mouth.

Dumbledore started to counter by firing some of his own fireballs, and harry dodged them with ease.

Dumbledore then waved his wand in an intricate pattern and sent a jest of green fire at harry, it just kept coming out of his wand, harry did another shield and said, "Suiton: Suijinheki."

Some of the water rose up and formed a protective tornado, acting as a wall between harry and the fire. He then started to perform more hand seals, and when the wall fell, he said, "Kirigakure no jutsu."

A thick mist rose from the water, obscuring the sight of both duelers. However, they both have their ways.

Harry was pushing chakra to his eyes to allow him to see through the mist, while Dumbledore applied a charm to his ears to allow better hearing. But there was a slight advantage in harry's court, and Dumbledore knew it. Dumbledore was using magic to float above the water, '_but he seems to be walking directly on it. How interesting.'_ He thought.

Harry was watching Dumbledore, stalking him as if he was prey. He knew that he couldn't win with a technique as simple as this. So he waited, forming a plan in his head.

So, he formed a cross shaped seal, and several clones of himself puffed into existence. He then did another seal, causing the mist to clear, allowing the audience to see an interesting sight.

Dumbledore was surrounded by 4 clones, they all spoke at once, "interesting situation we find ourselves in. you see, I know I cannot beat you unless I fought you with the intent to kill, because if I did, I would win. But this friendly match has forced me to hold back, and I'm not so sure I can win because of it. So instead, I'll let you come to me, try and figure out which one is the real me. There are 4 of me, one is real, the others are fake, and have fun."

Dumbledore smiled, he loved games. He looked at each of the clones, trying to find some flaw, the clones stood there, allowing themselves to be examined. Dumbledore, having trouble finding the right one, decided on another trick, magical sight.

Magical sight allowed a person to see the magical aura of a person, so of course, using his sight; he hoped to distinguish the real from the illusion. When he activated it, he gasped, '_that's impossible! All 4 of them have identical aura. How can anyone produce an illusion so real? The only other alternative is that they are all real, but that can't be. Did he anticipate magical sight?'_

Meanwhile, harry was smirking, Dumbledore then raised his wand and said, "I must admit this is a very good illusion harry, very good. It seems I am unable to find any flaw in your technique. So, I will resort to having to destroy each illusion till I reach the real you."

The harry's smirked again and said, "Very good sir. But tell me, have you ever heard the saying, 'look underneath the underneath?"

Dumbledore thought for a second, what could that mean, underneath the underneath? Did it mean looking past what was the surface?

"Does it mean look past the surface?" he asked.

"Very good sir, yes it does. The term was taught to me by my sensei, the Shodai. He said that in battle one must look under the surface of their opponents, look for their true self, for it is finding their true selves that you will be able to defeat your opponent. So tell me, if you were in my situation, you had the upper hand, how would you perform this strategy?" said harry.

Dumbledore thought, what would he do, then his eyes widened, he had time to say, "Underneath."

Then the water behind Dumbledore splashed and harry emerged behind Dumbledore, then everyone saw, harry had his sword at Dumbledore's neck.

"You did good sir, you figured it out in the end, which is more then I can say for most people. Now sir, do you concede?" harry asked.

Dumbledore chuckled and said loud enough for the audience to hear, "I, Albus Dumbledore, concede this match to harry potter."

Everyone in the crowd gasped, and then they all stood and started clapping. That was a truly spectacular dual. As the crowd was clapping, the water in the arena receded and left our people on the ground once more. Dumbledore and harry then stood side by side and gave a bow, then they turned to the other side and gave a bow.

"Sir, where I come from, after a dual, we give a bow to each other, as a sign of respect." Harry said loud enough for only the 2 of them to hear.

Dumbledore smiled, and they turned to each other and bowed, which made the crowd clap even louder.

A/N: what do you think? A little friendly dual for some fun. This chapter was supposed to introduce another enemy of harry, the ministry. This chapter also showed some more of harry's powers, as well show a fun loving side of Dumbledore. This essentially started the beginning of a harry/Dumbledore working relationship to destroy Voldemort. Next chapter will include more Malfoy torture, what will Adria do to him next? It will be funny.

Also, next chapter will deal with the ministries attempts to gain harry under their control. Till then, have fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry potter and The Ori Adventure.

Chapter 10.

Rufus sat behind his desk, thinking, and paperwork forgotten.

He needs the potter boy under his control. It was the only way to get things done. If he got the boy under his control, then when the boy defeated the Dark Lord, it would make himself look good in the public eye. Only problem, said Potter refused to help him. At first, he thought he could use a spell to get him to cooperate, but after witnessing the dual between him and Dumbledore he realized it would be a very bad idea.

Suddenly there was a knock, and his office door opened and entered his assistant, Weatherby.

"I have the documents you requested sir." He said.

Rufus nodded and sent Weatherby home, he looked over the files and smiled, if the boy won't cooperate willingly, and magic failed, then he would have to follow another route.

**Serpent Fortress. (Formerly Azkaban).**

Voldemort sat on his throne in the middle of his throne room. The chair was black, and it looked like it was made of snakes. Two large snake heads rose from the back and stared in front of them; they had blood rubies for eyes. It looked as if the throne itself was judging you.

Voldemort sat there, reading the Daily Prophet. Yes, it was a piece of garbage, but even he got a few laughs from it. But right now, he was not laughing. For on the cover of the paper, was a fully grown Harry Potter, his mortal enemy.

He frowned, that name always made him frown. But, he had anticipated the boys return for quite some time. And he was armed with the knowledge of over 50 years of magic. While the boy would have 1 year at best. But he felt he should still be cautious. You never know what your enemy has up their sleeve.

"Servant, call together my entire inner circle, I think it's time we had a little fun." He said.

**Dorm room at Hogwarts.**

After the dual and the congratulatory party held afterwards, he went up to take a shower. While in the shower, he thought about the party. When he invited Adria to attend, there was uproar, led by a Ron Weasley, objecting to allowing a Slytherin into the lion's den. After the statement, Harry glared and kindly replied that if anyone insults his wife again, he shall remove certain parts of their anatomy in a painful fashion. That got everybody who objected to shut up real fast.

After he finished his shower, he heard a tapping sound. He looked over and saw a great horned owl on the window ledge. He walked over and let the owl in, which then flew to his bed, and stuck out its leg containing a letter. Harry took the letter and the owl flew off. Harry opened and read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter._

_My name is Greenback of Gringotts. I am your family's financial and legal advisor. I have important business to conduct with you, so if you and Mrs. Potter can come to my office tomorrow, I would greatly appreciate it._

_Yours sincerely._

_Greenback._

Harry read it twice, and then he burned it, to keep it out of anyone's hands. He went to bed, planning his Saturday.

**The next day, Saturday.**

Harry woke up early and showered, then he dressed in ANBU attire and put on his cloak. He went downstairs and found Adria in the halls, after filling her in, they went down to eat breakfast, after breakfast, harry walked up to the head table and asked the headmaster, "excuse me sir, but some business has come up and I must leave for the day. I will return by dinner."

Dumbledore nodded, and Harry and Adria left, they went to the Three broomsticks and used the floo to travel to gringotts. Immediately they were escorted to an office and were told to sit. They sat in the chairs in front of the desk, and the door opened to emit an old looking goblin into the room.

"Hello, my name is Greenback; I've been your family account manager for 3 decades. I'm glad you came here, for we have important business to discuss. You see, you are currently 17 years of age, which means you are an adult. The reason you're here is because time is running out, I need you to sign these papers to claim your inheritance, for if you are unable to do so, the ministry will confiscate everything." Said the goblin.

Harry looked over the papers, signed his name, and asked, "How can the ministry take my things?"

"Well sir, it's simple. Since the end of the last war, the ministry saw an opportunity. They made a law, which we have disagreed with ever since, that stated if a pureblood wizard is unable to claim their inheritance within a certain time frame, they would be allowed to take the money for themselves. It saddens me to say that because many people were killed in the last war, the ministry was able to take so much." Replied greenback.

Harry closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for the fallen, and then when he opened them, the goblin spoke once more.

"There is other business as well. I have recently come upon the news of your marriage. Well, there's another problem the ministry made. It's called the force marriage act. It states that any member of a pureblood family that is not betrothed is to be forcibly married to another pureblood to keep the blood pure. Since you reached majority age, it is essential to get your marriage legalized, lest the ministry try to take over your life and accounts. You see, you two are not legally married in the wizarding world, and I have no doubt that the minister will try to use this act as a way to control you very soon."

Harry did not like the sound of that. I mean, who would? He looked at Adria and she looked at him, he then asked the goblin if they could have some privacy.

Once the goblin left, harry spoke, "quite a mess hm? Listen Adria, I believe that what we have is love, true love, even if you are not yet used to human emotions. So, if you don't want to, I understand…?"

"I'll do it." She said.

Harry looked at her in confusion when she spoke, "I'll marry you. Even if it's a political marriage now, I believe, if what my father said is true, that maybe I do love you. I mean, every time I'm around you, I feel so happy. Maybe that's love, all I know is, if this marriage is the only way to let me be with you forever, then I want to do this."

Harry smiled, he then stood, walked over and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When he released her, he looked her in the eyes, "I do love you. I know you love me to. That what's this is, and I would never trade it for anything in the universe."

She smiled and kissed him again, she was happy, even if human emotion was new to her.

When the goblin walked in, he had a preacher follow behind him, Harry and Adria looked at him surprise and the goblin smiled and said, "I could tell love when I see it. And you two have it."

They had a quickie ceremony, which was just for legal reasons; harry promised Adria that when the time was right, he would give her the best wedding in the universe.

Once the business was concluded, harry and Adria walked out of the bank, for the first time, they were truly Harry and Adria Potter.

**Hogwarts, dinner time.**

When harry and Adria returned, they sat together as they ate dinner at the Gryffindor table, while talking with the twins and Hermione. Harry seemed to have made the best of friends with the twins, while Adria and Hermione were talking about knowledge, and things. Suddenly the Great Hall door opened and the minister walked in, again. This time he had a young witch who was about 17, with long black hair and blue eyes, she did not look happy. The minister called harry and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Harry James Potter, under the Marriage law of 1991, any member of a pureblood family who is not betrothed by the age of 17 is subject to be married to a person of the choice of the ministry. You have not met this requirement potter, and I have your new wife right here." Said Schrimgor.

Dumbledore stood, clearly not happy, '_I hate that damn law!'_ he thought.

"But minister, harry is already married." Said the headmaster.

"He may be, but in the wizarding world, he was not married under our laws." Came the reply.

Harry stood, letting some of his Killing Intent leak, freighting the Auror guards, and making the minister sweat, "you will find minister, that this morning I had finalized the paperwork, I am in fact, legally married to Adria. Now, I will say this kindly, if you ever try to interfere in my life in such a manner again, then not only will I destroy Voldemort, but when I'm done with him, I'll come after you and your entire fucking ministry. I have allies with power the likes of which you can't even imagine, so it would be wise to listen to my warning, for this is your first, and last one."

The minister was shaking, so he turned and literally ran out, when the doors closed, Fred and George stood up and started clapping, slowly, the entire student body, except Malfoy and Parkinson, started clapping.

'_Bout time someone put that fool in his place.'_ Thought Dumbledore.

**1 week later, Saturday.**

The following week had been a rather uneventful week; he and Adria did their classes, which were going rather well, except Snape of course. Harry was currently walking with Adria holding his hand as they walked through Hogsmeade, it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and everyone felt safe with both Harry and Dumbledore around.

BOOM!

There was a large explosion down the street and people started to run, Harry and Adria went to investigate, followed closely by the teachers. When they stopped and saw a sight. It was Voldemort leading the Death Eaters. Voldemort called a stop and used a spell to make his voice louder.

"NOBODY MOVE!"

All movement stopped, the students and the residents turned around and looked at the evil monster.

"Good, now Harry Potter, come out here!" yelled the vile monster.

Everyone waited with pitched breath, Dumbledore was about to move instead, when Harry walked out. The death eaters were on one side, while the students on the other, and a large clearing in between the 2. Harry stood in front of the students with Voldemort in front of his death eaters.

"AH, I've been waiting for this opportunity for 16 long years Potter." Said Voldemort with a smile.

Harry unleashed all of his killing intent, sending many people onto the floor in fright, DE's included. Voldemort took an involuntary step back and harry spoke.

"Voldemort. I'm glad we finally have the chance to meet. I look forward to avenging my parents and all those you murdered." He said with cold steel in his voice.

Voldemort looked at the boy with a slight fear in his eyes, then in one quick motion shot the killing curse at Harry. Harry simply did some hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground.

"Doton: Doruki Gaeshi!" said harry.

Suddenly a large slab of ground flips over and a temporary wall is formed, blocking the attack. The curse hits the wall shattering it, when the dust clears, Voldemort is unable to see Harry.

Suddenly Harry appears right next to Voldemort with his hands in a seal and says, "Doton: Doryuudon."

The ground turns into a raging torrent of mud and Voldemort is seen sliding, going with the current, he then apparates, and is no longer seen.

"Well, it seems that your lord is afraid of me, what you will do now, I give you 2 seconds to decide." Said Harry loud enough for the DE's to hear, as some of them contemplate what to do, Harry jumps really high into the air, throw a kunai and says, "Kage Kunai no Jutsu."

The single kunai multiplies into dozens and they rain down on the DE's, several manage to escape, but others didn't.

When harry landed, he turns and the crowd looks at him in shock, he simply walks over to Adria, who grabs his hand, and walk together to the castle.

Once again it was the twins that spoke what were on everyone's mind, "That was fucking awesome!"

A/N: heres the new chapter. The fight between Voldemort and harry, while not the best, there is a good reason. Voldemort was caught by surprise and made a retreat to think about harry's new abilities. That's why its short. Anyone has questions, just ask.


	11. Chapter 11

**Couple weeks later.**

Harry started to wake; he opened his eyes and quickly closed them due to the light. He slowly opened them again, when he heard a moan. He looked over and saw a surprising sight, Adria, next to him, nude. Suddenly the previous nights events came rushing back, and he remembered everything.

Several weeks ago they were told that they had to consummate the marriage to make it official, and Adria was a little reluctant because it would be her first time.

But, after having a romantic evening, they did it, and harry learned that she could be a bit of a wild thing. And ever since they had practically be high on one another.

So he looked over as the covers rolled off the bed, he really admired her nice, c-cup perky breasts, her long hair as black as night, skin as smooth as silk, her nicely shaved vagina as pink as can be.

He quickly shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts; he got up and went to take a nice shower.

When he got out he saw Adria making her way over to him, "did you have a good night?"

Harry smiled and said, "Yes I did, it was magnificent as always." He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

After she took her shower, they dressed in their normal cloths and went down to the great hall for breakfast. When they arrived they took their seats at both the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables respectably. She of course earned glare's from the rest of her house mates, while harry received admiration, that embarrassment of a defeat for Voldemort was still high news.

After breakfast, harry and Adria went to pack up for the winter holidays and left the grounds.

They made their way to London and to the realtor's office.

"Hello, my name is Joyce summers, how can I help you?" said a women in a red suit.

"Well, we're recently married and we are looking for a home that's out of the way, maybe somewhere in the mountains, price is no object." Said harry.

At the mention of price Joyce's eyes lit up, she immediately pulled out a book and went over several potential homes, each one meeting with refusal until….

"How about this, it's located in northern Scotland; it's a 2 story white home with 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, a nice size living room and kitchen."

After looking at the images, harry asked, "And the surrounding property?"

"You get the entire mountain."

"We'll take it." Said harry.

So, after cashing out several million pounds, harry and Adria went and bought a car, then drove up to their new home.

**2 weeks later, new potter home.**

Adria sat in the bathroom of the newly furnished potter home, while harry went around the mountain getting familiar with the surrounding areas.

BEEP.

With the sound of the timer going off, she reached down and picked up the stick, "oh shit."

**1 hour later.**

When harry returned he found Adria sitting on the couch with a worried look. He walks over and sits next to her, "what's wrong?"

She takes a few breaths and says, "I'm pregnant."

CRASH.

She looks and sees her new husband passed out on the floor in shock.

Another hour later harry wakes to find Adria looking at him, he sits up and says, "So, we going to have baby potters?"

She looks at him annoyed, so he gets up and pulls her into a hug and says, "hey, this isn't a bad thing, you did say you wanted kids someday, so why not now?"

**Snakes fortress.**

Voldemort sat on his throne planning his revenge against potter. Pressing his dark mark, the members of his inner circle arrive in a 5 minute span awaiting orders.

"I want you all to gather all our forces, I want to be able to launch a full scale invasion of the ministry and take magical Britain in one fell swoop. We will strike in 9 months." Said the dark lord.

The members nodded and dispersed to perform their duties.

(A/N: yes I know, this is a massive time skip, but I couldn't think of anything to do during the year at Hogwarts.)

**9 months later.**

Harry potter was pissed, actually, pissed would be the last thing he was feeling, it was downright rage. His wife was in labor, and he was stuck fighting in Hogsmeade.

"Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!"

Harry sends a massive fireball burning several death eaters.

He jumps onto a roof and unleashes a hail of Kunai at the people below, killing more death eaters.

Harry lands next to Dumbledore, "sir! We need to fall back to the castle, we can't hold them here."

Dumbledore stops and looks around, he watches as buildings explode, as students and other civilians are cut down, he looks at the corpses of the fallen, and with a heavy heart comes to a decision, "FALL BACK!" he yells.

It was 15 minutes later that harry and the school staff meets in the headmaster's office.

"What are we going to do Albus?" asked a frantic Minerva McGonagall.

"The wards of the castle will keep us safe from Voldemort's forces. Hogsmeade has fallen; I have yet to receive news on the other locations…?"

Suddenly the fireplace lit up and a letter stained in blood was thrown through. Dumbledore picked it up and read aloud, "The ministry has fallen."

The mood in the room suddenly turned cold. With the ministry gone, there was no hope of re-enforcements.

"What are we to do?" asked Minerva.

Dumbledore sighed and sat in his chair, looking his age, for the first time in a long time, he had no idea.

"Um, I have an idea." Said harry.

Everyone looked at him and he spoke, "I may be able to procure some allies, but it would require me to leave for an unknown amount of time."

Albus looked at him and asked, "Are they strong?"

Harry smiled and said, "oh yes, they are."

Albus nodded, and said, "go ahead and bring what you can, the founders did after all leave a few surprising tricks for invaders."

Harry smiled and left.

**Hogwarts infirmary.**

When harry ran in he went to the side of his wife, who immediately used her powers and sent harry flying into the wall.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT GOT ME PREGNANT!" yelled Adria.

Harry picked himself up and made his way back over, '_I hope she isn't in labor for too long.'_

It was 15 minutes later that a glowing Adria held a baby boy in her arms, harry smiled down at them both.

"What do we name him?" she asked.

Harry thought for a minute, and then said, "how about James."

She nodded, knowing it was named after his father.

**One week later, SGC.**

General hank Landry had just called a meeting of his main frontline team SG1 and was about to de-brief them on a mission when he received a phone call and a fax. Eyes widening he ran into the conference room to see the team already there.

"Ok people, you're going to have to postpone the report, I just got a call from British intelligence, it seems that harry and Adria have been spotted. There in northern Scotland in a recently bought home, you are to go there immediately and bring them in." said the general.

**Scotland, two days later.**

SG1 had arrived at the base of the small mountain that Adria was located, and with one of their power disabling devices, made their way up the mountain.

It was 30 minutes later that they arrived at the front door with their Zats at the ready. Mitchell walked forward and rang the doorbell, when they heard shuffling inside followed by, "I'm coming."

Adria opened the front door and froze in shock at seeing her enemies; she quickly slams the door and runs upstairs. Mitchell kicks down the door and the team makes their way upstairs to find a surprising sight, Adria is next to a window holding a baby and a gun pointed right at SG1.

"I won't let you take my baby." She said.

Vala stepped forward and spoke in a calming voice, "Adria, darling, we are not here to harm you. We simply would like to talk."

"Mother, I should have known you would lead them here. You may have me now, but my husband will be here soon and he will seek vengeance." Replied Adria.

Before she could fire Mitchell shot her with the Zat, knocking her out, Vala ran forward and caught her and the baby.

"This is carter; we have them, beam us up Odyssey." She said.

There were several beams of whit light, and the house was empty.

A/N: I know that the massive time skip from beginning of pregnancy to baby being born was a long one, but I really couldn't think of anything to add for the rest of the year at Hogwarts. So if people are wondering, Voldemort spent 9 months plotting, which went off without a hitch. Next chapter will detail harry finding out his wife and child are gone, and the following rage that will come with it. Also, harry will soon return to the Naruto world for the promised re-enforcements. The chapter after next will deal with Voldemort consolidating his power.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: at the end.

Harry Potter and The Ori Adventure.

Chapter 12

**Deep in a forest.**

A figure could be seen running through the trees at speeds not thought possible. Not long it stops in front of a house and we catch a small glimmer of red clouds adorning the fabric of the figure. Harry slowly walks up to his home, concerned. He security seals had alerted him to something being wrong, so he ran quickly through the forest to his home.

Harry slowly walks into his home, checking to see if anyone is around. After quickly making sure everything is ok, he enters the security room he had built that was hidden under an illusion. Once he sits in his chair he rewinds the footage and watches what happened.

**15 minutes later.**

Harry sat in his chair, eyes closed as he tried to gain control of his emotions.

'_I must think rationally. They have taken them to their base, which I believe is in Cheyenne Mountain. I don't have a ship and I need to access their Stargate anyway. How do I get their without getting detected?'_

After spending time thinking, he comes up with a plan and leaves his home, ready to seek answers and revenge.

**SGC, Cheyenne mountain, infirmary.**

Vala mal Doran walks into the infirmary filled with uncertainty, followed by Daniel Jackson and Cameron Mitchell. She was nervous, for it had been sometime since she had talked with her daughter. When she walks in, she sees Adria strapped to a bed wearing blue hospital cloths.

"What do you want mother?" asked Adria.

"I have questions Adria, and I hope that you can answer them." Said Vala.

Adria turned her head and stared, waiting for her to continue.

"What were you doing here on earth?" asked Vala.

Adria turned to stare at the ceiling as she answered, "when Baal captured me, I was rescued by the one known as Harry Potter. We managed to sabotage the ships internal sensors when it was discovered you and your friends were on board. Once we reached earth we took a small glider in the hopes of landing. It didn't work out so well, we crashed and had to seek shelter. Over time I had realized that I had started to feel these strange emotions, father called it love, but I was not sure. Eventually, I simply decided to follow his advice and do what they said I should do. I ended up married and starting a family, until you showed up." She spit out.

SG1 looked at each other, then Daniel asked, "Have you been communing with the Ori recently?"

Adria shook her head, "no, I have not since I came to earth."

"So, that means it worked." Said Mitchell.

Adria looked at him in confusion and he elaborated, "You see, while you were here on earth and we lost track of you, we came upon something interesting. It was a device called the Sangraal, it was designed by an ex-Alterran named Merlin to kill ascended beings"

Adria's eyes widened as Mitchell continued, "We managed to send it through that super gate, with great difficulty I might add. It would appear that your holier than thou masters are all dead."

Adria tried to not show her emotions. The Ori were the cornerstone of her existence since before she even came into being. They created her, gave her the powers of the ascended, and if this human is to be believed, they were destroyed.

"So, what do want to do with me?" she asked.

It was Vala that spoke, "they want to put a Tok'ra inside you, to learn the truth of the Ori and discover how to beat your forces."

Adria didn't show emotion, though you could hear some of it in her voice, "since I don't have a choice, all I ask is that you leave my child alone."

SG1 agreed they would never hurt a child; it went against their very being.

Not long afterwards a Tok'ra came in carrying a container, he walked over to Adria and opened the lid and watched as the symbiote dug into her neck. They all watched to see the change, only for Adria to sit-up real quick and throw everyone from the room, except Vala and lock the doors.

"Adria, what is going on?" Vala asked in distress.

Adria smiled a cruel smile, "you didn't think it was going to be that easy did you? I killed the symbiote as it entered my body, releasing its poison."

"But you'll die." Stated Vala.

"Wrong, I will ascend, and I shall direct my husband to you. He will rescue my son and seek his vengeance. You will soon discover that he is not as kind as I am." Said Adria with anger.

By the time SG1 had cut open the doors, and then ran into the room to see a white glowing light disappear into the ceiling. Vala turned around and said, "We are in some deep shit." Before collapsing.

**Colorado Springs.**

Harry lay asleep in his hotel room, dreaming of happier time he had with his wife, when a soft white glow entered his head.

_Dreamscape._

Harry sat on his recliner in his living room, when suddenly the scene changed to that of a dark room. Curious, he looked around, and was shocked to see Adria in front of him.

"Hello my love, do not be alarmed, but something has happened. During my short time with the Tauri, I had unfortunately passed on; I have ascended to a higher plane of existence. I do not have much time, but I came to tell you that when you sneak into the complex, you only rescue our son. I know of your mission, and I cannot join you. However, when the time is right, you may find one of my ships, I have given them strict orders to follow your command when you join them. Also, please do not hurt the humans to badly, they were doing what they thought was best." She said with a smile.

Harry looked on sadly, and walked up to her and gave her a loving kiss, "we will be reunited." He said.

She smiled, "I love you, take care."

With that, she left in a glowing light.

_End dreamscape._

When Harry woke, he walked out from the hotel under an illusion making him look like a 40 something man with graying hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a red polo shirt. For 3 days he had studied the Cheyenne complex, determining its strengths and weaknesses, and how to get in. it was lucky that he came across a secret back entrance that led down into the facility, If he had to guess, it was an emergency exit.

He waited until it was nightfall before dropping his disguise, appearing in his familiar outfit. He had made some slight changes though; he no longer wore the ANBU armor, for it was making it to easy for him to be seen, instead he wore a new combat suit that he had been developing secretly for the past several months. (AN: link is in my profile). He still wore his red cloud cloak though.

It was around midnight that Harry arrived at the designated hatch, as he slowly opened it; he was able to quickly disable the motion sensors. He deactivated his illusion disguise and was shown wearing his outfit. He then quickly made himself invisible using another illusion technique, and started to slowly sneak his way down the hall. It was not long till he had reached the infirmary, where he had caught sight of a female doctor rocking his son trying to get to go to sleep. The sight sent a feeling of rage coursing through Harry's body, but he quickly subdued it, no need to be distracted. He snuck up behind the doctor and chopped her in the back of the neck, knocking her uncounciss, while he caught his child. He allowed his invisibility to disable so his son could see him.

"Don't worry son, I'm here. I need you to be quite, ok?" asked Harry in a whisper.

His son looked up at him with his green eyes, and smiled before falling asleep, '_he really is quite cute when he is sleeping.'_ Harry thought.

He reapplied the invisibility illusion then made his way up a couple floors to the Stargate room, as he observes the systems, he hears some noise. Curious, he sneaks up a set of stairs and comes across SG1 talking with a general, deciding to get a little payback, he performs some quick hand seals and the room shrouds itself darkness.

SG1 was talking about the latest mission when they suddenly found themselves in darkness.

"What the hell's going on?" asked general Landry.

"Hello." Said a cold voice.

They all look around the darkness when suddenly a man wearing a dark cloak with red clouds appears.

"YOU!" shouted Mitchell in surprise.

"Yes Mr. Mitchell, surprised to see me? Did you people really think that you could kidnap my wife and son and get away with it?" said Harry in a voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"We had to; Adria was the Orici, leader of an army trying to conquer the galaxy." Said Mitchell.

"No she wasn't. That was in the past. In case you hadn't noticed, but in the past year she has done no such thing, she had every opportunity to cripple you here on earth, and what did she do? She married me and started a family. Now because of you she was forced to ascend because you poisoned her. Now our son will be raised without a mother, give me one very good reason why I shouldn't kill you all?" said Harry in rage.

"We apologize, we had no idea that she was not trying to subvert the people of this planet. But we were also under orders to capture her." Said Teal'c in a calm voice.

Harry looked at him and said, "tell your superiors that when I am done destroying my enemies, that they will be next. But for now, I think it is time that you suffered, if only a little."

Suddenly the world around them turned into a blood red sky and SG1 and Landry were standing on a battlefield. They looked at Harry as he said, "you will spend the next 3 hours in this place, here, you will face your fears individually, and you will feel what it is like to suffer, as I have suffered."

Harry's body dissolved and SG1 turned to face their fears.

**Real world.**

Harry approached the gate room and stood in front of the active Stargate, his son in his arms, before he stepped through, and was gone.

A/N: here is my long awaited update. Sorry it took so long, but I have been very busy with my collage work. I barely had time to read fanfiction. I know I portrayed SG1 as a tad evil, but I promise, they are not and will redeem themselves later on.

Also, next chapter we will see Adria back in her galaxy, and harry will return to the naruto world to train and gather his army. I have already decided who will become part of harry's army, and I won't say who it is and please don't make requests, it is already decided.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm currently working on the chapter of Rise of Revan and naruto: the puppet king. Expect an update from them in the near future. Maybe in about 2-3 weeks.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry potter and the Ori Adventure.

Chapter 13.

When Harry exited the wormhole, he made his way to the location that he had last left his ship. After spending a few moments searching, he found the invisible vessel. He climbed in and sat in the pilots chair while making sure his son was secure in his arms.

He flew the ship a little above ground and activated the time machine, sending himself back in time 5000 years. He then activated the Stargate and flew through. He quickly activated stealth mode so as not to be detected by the Goa'uld Ra.

Once that was done and he was on earth, he activated the machine again, taking himself further back by another 5000 years, back to the time of the Shodai and Nidaime, his sensei's.

Harry landed the ship in the cave behind the Hokage Mountain and walked out with his son. He silently made his to the Hokage's office, and silently made his way in, he decided to wait in the Hokage's chair, just to surprise the men.

No less than 5 minutes later, they came in arguing over something, when they felt a presence and stopped, they turned their heads and were surprised to see Harry sitting in the chair behind the desk.

"Sensei, I have no idea how you can sit here all day and not go insane." Said Harry with a smile.

They smiled and exchanged hugs, before they all took a seat and Harry explained his tale. He told them of his journeys through space time, about his marriage and his son. Both kages looked at the baby and examined him, before coming to a decision.

"Your son is powerful indeed; you will need to train him properly. However, he is still young and vulnerable, and because of this if you return to your time he will be a target for this Voldemort character. We will accompany you on your journey and help you fight this monster. Since you have a time machine, when the battle is done you can return us here to resume our duties like nothing happened, we hope." Said the shodai.

Harry nodded and thanked them, they then went to pack their belongings and Harry met them at his ship. Once they arrived Harry climbed in when he heard a knock on the outer hatch. Curious, the three men stepped out to see a 22 year old Sarutobi looking displeased.

"You didn't think you could leave without telling me did you?" he said, with a bag over his shoulders.

Smiling, they invited him inside; they now had an extra man for battle. They spent their time explaining what was going to happen, and Sarutobi was excited about fighting a new enemy, one that could be a challenge.

Harry entered the cockpit only for the shodai to speak up, "hey Harry, let's go to about 60 years into the future, we may be able to get more men there."

Harry nodded and had the ship go forward 60 years. They then all exited and put up henges, except Harry who remained normal, he didn't feel like changing.

They then made their way around the village to about 1 mile from the front gate and slowly made their way there.

Soon, they felt the presence of multiple chakra signatures, a large portion of them very powerful. When they arrived at the front gate, they saw that they were surrounded by the entire villages ANBU, Jounin, chuunin, and even some genin. In front of them stood two individuals, one with long white hair and some odd face markings while the other had blond hair divided up into two pigtails and very large breasts.

The woman stepped forward and spoke, "who are you and what are you doing here Akatsuki?"

Confused Harry asked, "What's the Akatsuki, and who are you?"

"I am the Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade, this is Jiraiya of the Sannin, now answer the question." She demanded.

Harry's eyes widened, "little Tsu-Tsu?"

The woman's eyes widened for a second, only one person ever called her that. She walked closer and examines Harry closely, before her eyes widened and she asked, "Uncle Harry?"

Harry nodded, and then he was immediately in a bone crushing hug with Tsunade crying in joy. Jiraiya and all the other ninjas looked at her like she lost her mind.

Tsunade then stood back and spoke aloud, "this man is not a threat, he just has weird fashion sense, and you're all dismissed."

The ninjas look at her for a moment, and then left, only jiraiya remained.

"Um, Tsunade, mind explain to me what is going on?" he asked.

Before she could answer, Harry spoke, "maybe we better take this to a private location, you can fill me in on what I missed for the past 60 years and I can fill you in on why I'm here."

Tsunade nodded and they made their way to the Hokage tower, once they arrived, and they were all seated, Harry's friends lost their henge's, allowing for Jiraiya and Tsunade to gape in shock.

Before she could ask anything, Harry explained. He told her about where and when he really came from, about the time machine, about how he ended up in Konoha, Adria, and his son, everything. The other kages then told her their tales and verified everything Harry had said.

When all was done, Tsunade and jiraiya sat back in complete, total shock. This was a lot of information to absorb.

Tsunade then sat forward, "you realize I need to take a DNA sample to verify your information, and we need to see this ship."

They nodded, and 30 minutes, Tsunade sat in her office mouth agape, the DNA was a perfect match for her ancestors.

They then made their way to the ship, and jiraiya and Tsunade almost fainted at seeing it, Harry was truthful in everything he said.

Once again, they were in their office when it was Tsunade's turn to speak. She told them about how the Shodai would die defeating Madara, about how the Nidaime would die holding off Suna from Konoha's gates, about the Kyuubi attack, the sand sound invasion, to the threat of Akatsuki.

This time it was Harry's and his groups turn to be shocked, they never imagined they would learn such information. For a while, the room settled into silence as each occupant was occupied with their separate thoughts.

"I may be able to help you, but I need something in return." Said Tsunade.

Harry looked up and nodded her to continue, "As you are aware, the Akatsuki are becoming a real problem. I want to know if you can use that time machine of yours and go back to prevent the Akatsuki from forming."

Harry thought hard about that, this could be a blessing especially if he could recruit the members for his cause and maybe recruited the leader, or killed him, Akatsuki would never form.

"I'll do it, this can certainly be to my advantage, but before we do, I want a list of all known Akatsuki members. I also need you to make your promise on this video camera Tsunade. Because we will be changing the timeline, you won't know this conversation even happened." Harry said.

After agreeing, he and his men stood and left to make their way to the ship.

Once they made their way to the ship, the shodai spoke, "lets go a little into the future, I want to see what the outcome would be if we let the Akatsuki continue their acts."

Harry nodded and went 15 years into the future, what they saw shocked them to the core.

Below them was Konoha, or what remained of it. The village was ablaze as fires consumed it, they could see hundreds of bodies litter the ground. The left the village and flew the ship all over the elemental nations, and they all saw the same thing, death, destruction, blood and guts. The world had literally ended.

With the ship in stealth mode, the 3 kages and harry thought about what to do.

"If we go back and stop the Akatsuki, the timeline would change considerably. Would it be for better or worse?" asked harry.

They all thought about what to do when Sarutobi spoke, "we go back in time and recruit Akatsuki before it forms, then we come back here to see how the worlds changed, we can always wipe everyone's memories and allow the time line to continue as it was supposed to."

They all nodded, and they went back to the past.

A/N: well, here is the long awaited next chapter. I sincerely apologize for taking so long, I have no excuse for delaying this update, please forgive me. I have recently been motivated to write this again, and am already at work on the next chapter, I just need to get some correct time line information. Next chapter will feature some massive time jumping as harry goes about recruiting Akatsuki.

I am also aware of the manga, and I will take certain things into account, though not much because right now it sucks ass. And yes, before anyone asks, Naruto himself will make an appearance sometime, though it will be in a completely different capacity then I had originally planned. Big surprise.

Anyway, thanks for the patience, and I hope to see you all soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter and the Ori Adventure.

Chapter 14.

**Ori home galaxy.**

**City of Celestes.**

The Doci walked through the hallway that led to the flame of the Ori. A few months ago he and the Priors had grown concerned when for the first time the flame dissipated, he had no idea what it meant, some felt that they had displeased their gods, while others thought that somehow the Ori died.

But a few days ago, when the flame returned, he and the priors preached that they Ori had returned, and that they had simply disappeared to a conference among each other. The people bought it.

He walked into the room and bowed on one knee, when the flames shot out and took the form of a beautiful woman, Adria.

"Rise Doci, we have much work to do." She said.

He rose, "how may I serve the Ori?"

"I require that all construction on current ships be put to an end, and the resources put onto another project. I also require you to open the supergate and recall all ships to the gate in the Milky Way to protect it. The crusade is coming to an end." She said.

The Doci looked confused, "may I please ask a question my goddess?"

Adria nodded and he continued, "why is the crusade coming to an end, have we failed you?"

Adria shook her head, "no, you have not failed. I must confess something, the Ori have been destroyed by the ancients. I am all that is left, me and my son and my husband. I want the crusade to end so that our troops can come home to their families. After I had my family, I have come to realize that families should not be separated because of war."

The Doci looked floored, the Ori, destroyed? They were the cornerstone of their civilization, "what are we to do? Will you guide us?" he asked fearfully.

Adria nodded, "I will soon retake human form, and the Ori will be forever gone. But before I do, I will teach our people how to govern themselves, you do not need the Ori to guide you forever."

"What about origin?" he asked.

"Origin may still be used, but all references to the Ori will be taken out and it can be used as a moral guide. I will also teach you all that not everyone has to follow origin, people may believe what they want to believe, all I ask in return are a few things." she said.

The Doci nodded, this was going to be extremely difficult.

**Earth, SGC.**

The last of SG1 was taken out of sickbay; they were all shaken to the core. The nightmares they had faced had scarred them all for life.

They made their way to the briefing room, only to find the General and Woosley sitting there, they all took their seats as the general spoke.

"You're no doubt wondering why Mr. Woosley is doing here. Well, best let him explain." Said Landry.

Woosley cleared his throat; it was obvious he didn't want to be there.

"I am here, on orders, to ask for a briefing on the situation with Adria and Mr. Potter. The IOA is concerned about her ascension and the fact that one man managed to break into a secure facility, incapacitate over 3 dozen individuals and use the Stargate." He finished.

Everyone looked a little shaken, and then Sam spoke up, "well, where do we begin. I guess you can say this was the entire IOA's fault. If they hadn't ordered the use of deadly force, Adria may not have ascended. If they hadn't been responsible for her ascension and kidnapping of her son, then we wouldn't have her husband, easily the most power human we have ever come across, threaten to kill us all. oh, and just a side note, because Harry Potter believes his wife to be dead, he has sworn that he will return and kill then entire IOA, so expect a pile of bodies to show up in the near future."

Mr. Woosley looked very pale and scared, "he promised that? Is there any way we can stop him?"

This time it was Teal'c who spoke, "if you wish for _your_ life to spared Mr. Woosley, I would suggest that you have the entire IOA surrender themselves to him as a possible sacrifice. If you fail to do so, he may very well bring the entire Ori fleet onto this planet, and as you know you are currently unable to get the ancient weapon to work, this world would fall swiftly with high casulaties. That is your only solution."

Mr. Woolsey didn't seem to like that option, but he also feared for his life, "is there any way we can negotiate with this man?"

"Well, we have to find him first, and that is next to impossible, he could be anywhere in the galaxy and it would be like looking for a needle in a very big haystack. Now let me ask you something Mr. Woolsey, if you believed someone killed your wife, would you want to negotiate, or would you do everything in your power to seek vengeance?" asked Daniel.

Woosley didn't answer, because truth be told, if someone killed his wife, he'd seek vengeance.

"What options do we have?" he finally asked.

"All we can really hope for is that Adria appears to him as an ascended being and convinces him to not seek vengeance." Said Mitchell.

The room descended into silence, each wondering how Harry will respond.

**Earth, in the past.**

Harry and the others sit in this ship as they went back to the past, 2 years before the Kyuubi attack, the first person on their list was Akasuna no Sasori, puppet master. According to the timeline, he was spotted in the village of Yokohana in about 25 minutes.

They exited the craft and used illusions to appear different then went their spate ways to find the man.

As fate would have it, it was Harry who found the man sitting in a booth in a restaurant. Deciding to be daring, Harry walked in and sat in front of the man to talk.

"Akasuna no Sasori I presume?" he asked.

The red head looked at him, "you presume correctly."

"I am here on business. I am recruiting an army to go into battle with me, but it will be a battle unlike any other. If you join me, I will show you what you would be up against; I believe it will gain your attention." Harry said.

Sasori looked him in the eye and asked, "What would I get out of it?"

Harry smiled, "I heard you like to collect human puppets, and how would you like to have some puppets that are beyond anything this world has currently seen?"

That got Sasori's attention, and when Harry noticed, he spoke again, "if you follow me to the forest, I will give you a demonstration of the powers your future puppets would wield."

Sasori nodded and they left. Once they reached the forest Harry pulled out his wand, and began to explain about witches and wizards and thing called magic. Sasori seemed skeptical, till Harry used his wand to turn a tree to a pig and then blasted down two dozen trees to pieces with a flick of his wrist.

Sasori seemed really interested now and asked, "You say there are others who use this magic, and that they are more powerful then you in this art?

Harry nodded and Sasori broke a rare smile, "you have an ally."

After that, Harry introduced Sasori to the Hokage's and explained the time travel and the ship. Sasori was shocked like everyone would be, but he hide it well. They all climbed their way in Harry had to use his wand to magically expand the inside of the ship so it would fit everyone. Harry sat with them and opened the booklet from Tsunade.

"Next on our list is a guy called Deidara."

Activating the time machine, they went back another 5 years, to the time that Deidara had just blown up the Tsuchikage tower in Iwa.

Harry landed them right outside of stone country, close to the exact route that Deidara took upon his fleeing.

Harry waited for 30 minutes, before he heard an explosion followed by laughter, soon and man with blond hair leapt out of the tree line and landed in front of Harry giving him a weird look.

"What can I do for you, yeah?" He asked.

Harry simply smiled, "I have a job for you, one that requires your specific skills."

Deidara scratched his chin, "what kind of job is it, yeah?"

"I know of an impenetrable fortress, one that I will eventually need to get into, think you can solve that problem?" asked Harry with a smirk.

Deidara smirked, "an impenetrable fortress you say? How interesting, maybe I can be of assistance my friend, tell me more."

'_Another one down.'_ Thought Harry as he began to explain leading Deidara to his craft.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter and the Ori Adventure.

Chapter 15.

**Earth, Elemental Nations, 5 years after Kyuubi attack, Wave country.**

Harry sat in a bar in wave, waiting for his next target. A moment later, Hoshigaki Kisame walked into the bar and sat next to Harry, in the stool that he predicted.

"Hoshigaki Kisame?" asked Harry.

The shark man turned to look at Harry, "yeah?"

"I have a business proposition for you." Said Harry.

It was 15 minutes later that Harry arrived at the ship with Kisame. He saw Deidara and Sasori arguing over art again, whilst the Hokage's were just chillin.

"Hey guys got a new one." Said Harry.

After introductions, Sasori asked, "how did he rope you in?"

"Dental spells." Said Harry.

Kisame was very proud of his sharp teeth.

They entered the ship and Harry plotted their next time jump, 6 years after the attack of the Kyuubi.

Harry snuck his way back into the village when he smelled blood, a very strong smell of blood. Not liking it, he made his way to the Uchiha compound and saw nothing but bodies and gallons of blood.

Suppressing his chakra signature, he used the shadows to make his way in, when he saw two bodies talking.

"I have done as you asked master Madara, what is my next assignment?" said the person.

"You have done well Itachi, now I want you to head to Ame, you will meet with Pein and he will be your next leader for the Akatsuki." Said Madara.

Deciding to leave, Harry made his way back, with his mind filled with thoughts of Akatsuki. It would appear he found the leader of Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha. He also knew of Pein, Harry was going to have to go back and do some serious fighting.

He reached the ship and entered cloak mode, he then explained that he had learned. After the conversation, the group was divided in two.

Deidara, Kisame, and the Nidaime were for going back and killing Madara permanently, while the Shodai, Sarutobi, and Sasori were for caution.

After much time with a fierce debate, Harry spoke, "I have decided that we will go back, recruit Pein, otherwise known as Nagato, being his real name, we will then fight and kill Madara, there has to be a way to kill him."

They all nodded, accepting the decision.

**Elemental nations, 7 years before Kyuubi attack.**

Harry exited the craft and preceded along the road to Amegakure, after several weeks of investigation, they had managed to find an exact time that Nagato was seen before he became Pein.

He saw the 25 year old man walk down the road and Harry confronted him.

"Are you Nagato?" asked Harry.

When the man lifted his head, Harry got a good look at his eyes, and was shocked to see how different they were from other peoples, however, he hid it his shock, not wanting to instigate a fight.

"Yes." Replied the man.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I am in need of your services." Said Harry.

He then went on to explain his situation, his enemies and his family. He also went on to explain the terror of Voldemort and why it was important that he be stopped.

Nagato listened patiently, not making any facial expressions, nor body movements. When Harry was done, he waited for Nagato's opinion.

"Give me ten minutes to think." He said.

Harry nodded and he left, when he was far enough away, he suppressed his chakra signature and snuck back over to see what Nagato would do.

He saw a paper pin on Nagato's jacket transform into a woman with blue hair, raising Harry's interest.

"He made a very compelling case Nagato." She said.

"Indeed, but should I join him? Should I bring more violence to an already violent world?" he asked.

"Nagato, he told you the future was heavy with death, and he told you that humanity does eventually move on to a more civilized society, with the exception of this Voldemort. We have heard of the man's crimes, and surely you agree that he must be stopped. Even this Madara person must be stopped. You would be helping bring peace to more than one world, and eventually you may even find peace with yourself." She said.

Nagato nodded then he turned towards the trees and said, "You can come out now."

Surprised, Harry did, "how did you know?"

"You are good, but my eyes allow me to still see you. Why did you listen in?" he asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were actually giving it thought, and not leaving me high and dry." Replied Harry.

Nagato nodded, "I will join you, so will her. My friends name is Kohan; now let's meet your friends." Said Nagato.

Harry smiled, and he went to introduce everyone to each other. They spent the night outside and Harry explained the situation, and about how they were going to have to deal with Madara.

Everyone listened and Nagato spoke, "our best time would be to kill Madara in the past, but before we do we will need to learn more about the Sharingan and how it was Madara had managed to gain immortality, for that is the only reason he is still alive."

Everyone talked about this, and it was decided, they would go back prior to the Uchiha massacre and sneak into the compound where they would learn about the sharingan and how it was Madara was still alive.

**Konoha, Uchiha district, one year before massacre.**

After making sure Itachi was out on a mission, Harry and his allies made their way into the district. With help from Nagato and Kohan, they used an extremely powerful illusion to put everyone to sleep, giving them much needed time.

Harry and the Shodai went to the main house to search while the others went throughout the district.

Deidara and Kisame were standing guard over the ship and babysitting Harry's son since they didn't want to go on the mission. Luckily for those two, the child was asleep and not disturbing anyone.

It was 2 hours later that Harry had found success. Underneath the main living room was a chamber. It was covered with a carpet and multiple levels of illusions to keep it hidden. It took another 15 minutes to break the illusion and for everyone to enter.

Once inside, they all split up to look at the different scrolls and to find the correct information.

It was another 15 minutes later that Sarutobi found something, calling everyone over, they saw a very detailed map of the village, along with the times of the ANBU patrols, the times the Hokage went home, the securities of various facilities, etc.

Once everything was examined, Sarutobi exclaimed in shock, "their planning a rebellion."

Harry nodded solemnly, this changed things, "let's continue to look for information on Madara then we will come back to this."

It was another 30 minutes later that the Shodai found something. They all looked as he spoke aloud.

"Its something called the Mangekyou Sharingan, the ultimate form of the sharingan, apparently to gain it you have to murder your best friend, then the grief overwhelms you and you get the sharingan. The story goes that Madara and his brother both obtained the sharingan when they killed their friends, they both gained the Mangekyou.

As a result of the ultimate form, continued use of said form has the nasty side effect of causing the user to go blind. Apparently to counter this, Madara killed his brother and took his eyes, giving him the ability to never go blind and to gain immortality."

Once he finished, everyone mulled over this, this made things so much more difficult.

"Since we know of the Uchiha rebellion and Madara's immortality, we must now plan on how to defeat both circumstance's." said Nagato.

They nodded, and everyone left to make their way back to the ship, where they plotted.

After sending the ship 3 years into the past and to hide it behind the Hokage monument, they all started to discuss what should be done when Kohan had an idea.

"How about we go back and kill Madara right after his fight with the Shodai, we will all have to work on it, using everything we have. If we can remove his eyes, then his mortality is assured. After that we can get Itachi one year before the massacre by having the older Sarutobi send Itachi on a yearlong mission, that way when he returns he, along with us, can stop the rebellion and not have Itachi proclaimed a traitor either." She said.

"But what about that since he is gone from his time, would he not be missing and the fight never happening?" asked Sasori.

The Shodai shook his head, "time is a tricky mistress, and you have to know how it works to get it to obey you. I already know that when our mission is done, I will be returning to my own time to live out my life, time knows this because I set it in stone when I vowed to return, so even though I am currently out of time, because I vowed to return to my time just after I left, then the fight will in fact occur."

Everyone nodded, and not everyone understood what was said.

Now that the plan was done, they all got a good night's rest before setting time back to the Shodai's era, 10 minutes till the actual fight. They landed and Harry gave his son off to a friend of his from that era, a fellow ANBU and member of the Inuzuka clan, Hanrou, and since she was female and came from a clan that treats its member s like a pack, and since Harry is an honorary member, the entire clan promised to protect the child while he was gone, or in the event of his death.

After saying goodbye to his son, and kissing him on the forehead, the groups of the Greatest Ninja in all time periods left to go do battle against an immortal enemy.

**Shodai era, Valley of the end.**

When the group arrived at the battlefield, they saw how the land was changed and the craters and scorched land that marked the battle. They came across the injured older Shodai and Nidaime, who smiled at their younger selves before leaving the area with the help of a slightly older Sarutobi.

Madara stood on the land, looking weary and beaten, his face filled with confusion, "who are you?"

It was Harry who answered, "Remember me Madara, it's me Harry. I have come from across time to end you and your ambitions."

Recognition slashed across Madara's face, then getting a good look over the assembled ninja, he sweated in nervousness, and he could sense their power, especially from the one with ring eyes, Nagato.

As Madara stood straight, everyone got ready, Sasori took out his most powerful puppets, and Kisame got his sword ready, Deidara was already getting his clay ready; the Shodai adjusted his brown battle armor while his brother got out his Raijin sword. Nagato got out 5 bodies to use with his Rin'nigan while Harry straightened his cloak and Sarutobi got out his staff.

Madara started things off by releasing a massive black fire from his eyes, the group separated from each other and each ran at Madara. Kisame got their first and swung his sword at the man's head, which ducked and sent a kick to Kisame's rib cage sending him flying back while at the same time deflecting some poison senbon from Sasori using a kunai.

The Shodai went through seals of his own and soon strong vines came out from the ground forming a massive structure of twist and turns, with Madara jumping around them to avoid getting caught. Harry leapt up at the man when he was distracted tried to stab him with his sword, only for Madara to dodge at the last second and punch him in the face, Nagato came up with his 5 bodies, each one using a different attack.

Madara tried to send a normal fireball at one, hoping to consume it, only to watch in shock as the body absorbed the fireball, and sent it back twice as strong. That mistake caught Madara as he was hit in the chest, sending him flying right at Deidara, who launched a clay spider at the man's back, causing it to explode.

Madara fell from the smoke and ran at the Nidaime using his kunai to try and stab the man, only for it to be blocked by his sword and leaving himself open to Sarutobi's staff to the gut.

He staggered back and dodged Harry's kick only to turn around and be hit with Kisame's sword, Madara used his arm at the last moment to keep his head from getting hit.

Madara jumped back into the vine forest hoping to use them as cover only to be surprised yet again when Deidara hidden clay bug exploded in his face.

Roaring in rage he yelled, "LETS TAKE THIS UP A NOTCH!"

He jumped high into the air and going through quick hand seals unleashed a massive fire dragon at the people below.

The forest was instantly aflame and only through the quick thinking of Harry, Nidaime, and Kisame were they able to survive when each one used a massive water wall to protect themselves.

Quickly releasing the wall, Harry went through some hand seals and unleashed a massive water dragon at Madara, only for him to dodge.

Harry growled, this man was a pain in his ass.

Everyone regroup together when Madara landed, he was going through hand seals of his own, it appeared to be a long sequence, deciding to use this Harry said, "everybody quick, use your most powerful jutsu's at once."

Complying, everyone went through their seals to perform their most powerful attacks while Deidara used a massive amount of clay to get his attack ready. Sasori got out the Sandaime Kazekage to use his iron sand attack.

Soon, the attacks were unleashed, Kisame, Nidaime, and Harry unleashing massive water dragons each one bigger than normal and about the size of a sky scraper, the Shodai and Sarutobi did the same, only with fire dragons.

As they converged, Madara unleashed his own, a fire phoenix that was even bigger than their combined attacks, the forces battled against one another until Deidara sent his massive bird of clay at the man, however it was slow, so Nagato unleashed his own attacks from each body, sending enough firepower to make the attacks an even match.

Finally Deidara clay bird arrived and exploded in a massive fireball in front of Madara's attack, causing Madara to go flying from the shockwave and dissipating his attack, while the groups now weakened attacks went after him.

They all got a direct hit, causing Madara to yell out in pain from the blows. Not one to miss an opportunity, Harry and the others ran as quickly as they could at the man.

He was up just in time to receive a blow from Kisame's sword to his gut. He kicked the man again, only to dodge Harry's kick to his face. He grabbed Harry's foot and was about to swing Harry around only for Harry to pull out his wand in a surprise attack hit Madara in the eyes with his most powerful severing curse.

Madara yelled out in pain as his eyes were separated from his body.

They landed in front of Nagato, who burned them to a crisp, leaving Madara now mortal.

"MY EYES! MY EYES! YOU DESTROYED THEM; THEY WERE MY POWER, MY IMMORTALITY! I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled the man.

Before he could attack properly, Harry sent the killing curse at the man's chest, killing him instantly.

Everyone waited for a few moments to see if he somehow survived. When his body didn't move, they relaxed slightly.

Deciding to finish it before they could let down their guard, Harry called his ship to him, he then loaded Madara's body in and climbed in himself, leaving the others behind temporarily. He flew to the sun and went as close as he dared. He then donned a space suit and opened the back to the vacuum of space, allowing Madara's body to float out. Harry watched as the man's body was vaporized before closing the hatch and returning to the planet.

When he landed, he said it was done and everyone relaxed.

**After the battle, Konoha present time.**

After the battle with Madara, they all allowed themselves to be healed by Kohan, who was rather good. Injuries were heavy, and it took about 2 weeks for everyone to recover.

Sasori lost a total of 57 battle puppets, but he said they could easily be replaced, and said he still has his Kazekage, which is the most important one.

Deidara lost all his clay, but said it could be replenished; he also had his left arm broken in 3 places.

Kisame had 5 broken ribs, but he was fine.

4 of Nagato's 5 bodies were heavily injured, but he said they would heal over time due to his bloodline.

The Shodai suffered a broken leg; the Nidaime suffered a broken arm.

Sarutobi had a second degree burns over his arms.

Harry had the same as Sarutobi, as well as a broken ankle, broken wrist, and 3 broken ribs.

Luckily, Kohan was so good at the healing arts, they all recovered in record time, no one knew how she did it but she wasn't talking.

After that, they made their way to Konoha 3 days before the Uchiha Massacre, and talked with the elder Sarutobi. He agreed with their plan, and even brought Itachi in on it. They agreed that they would allow the Uchiha to rebel, and then they would surprise the Uchiha in a counter attack that they never would have expected.

As expected, the event went without a hitch. The Uchiha attacked at nighttime, first completely surrounding the Hokage estate and capturing a fake Hokage, they then tried to execute the fake in public, thinking it was the real thing and to show the village they were in charge, only for the fake to reveal itself to be Nagato, who beheaded the clan leader, then the rest of Harry's group, along with the Inuzuka, Hyuuga, and other clans and ANBU attacked the Uchiha when they were in one place, resulting into the death of the entire clan minus Itachi and Sasuke.

Sasuke was emotionally and mentally scarred for life, but was expected to make a recovery now that his brother could take care of him. A few members of the Hyuuga were lost; they were mourned as village heroes for sacrificing themselves to protect the village.

The Uchiha clan name as a whole was rejected by the villagers, who were angry at the prospect of a rebellion that could have killed hundreds if not stopped. Unfortunately, this included Sasuke and Itachi, despite the fact they were innocent.

After that, Itachi agreed to go to the future to help Harry kill Voldemort, on the condition he could take his brother and spare him the pain of staying in the village that hated him for something he couldn't control.

Now, we find Harry's group, which consisted of Nagato, Shodaime, Nidaime, Sarutobi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi in the ship, heading to the future and to Hogwarts to stop Voldemort once and for all.

A/N: heres the next chapter, I hope you all like it, next chapter things get exciting as harry takes the war to voldie.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter and the Ori Adventure.

Chapter 16.

Harry, along with his group of ninja, were in his ship as he traveled through time. Since he was already on earth, he fast forward time to Hogwarts, where he landed on in the courtyard. They all filed out and Harry used his wand to shrink the ship and put it in his pocket.

After that, Harry pushed open the doors to the great hall and every one inside stopped eating and stared, every teacher at the table raised their wands when Harry led his men inside, "surely Headmaster you wouldn't hurt me and the reinforcements that I promised?" asked Harry with a smile.

"Harry, it's you, but you just left?" said Dumbledore.

"That's the beauty of having a time machine Albus, I can literality appear any time I want." Harry said with a smile.

Albus smiled and lowered his wand; the other teachers took his cue and did the same. He gestured to Harry to follow him to his office and they did.

As they left, the great hall erupted in conversation.

"Did you see them? Those guys looked dangerous." Said Ginny weasley.

"Yeah, especially that guy with the rings around his eyes, he looked scary." Replied Ron.

In the headmaster's office, Harry had just finished introductions when Dumbledore spoke.

"You all seem to be very powerful. If Harry's abilities are any indication, then your help will be greatly appreciated." He said.

They all nodded, and then Sasori spoke, "we will require the plans for this castle and its grounds, as well as what you can provide for this place known as Azkaban."

"We will also require all information you have on Voldemort's other strongholds so we can launch a proper counter attack." Said Nagato.

Dumbledore nodded, he pulled out several pieces of parchment, which already had the details they required, "I had already done so in anticipation of your help. I can give you details about the ministry and Azkaban; however, I cannot give you the numbers of his men, or what modifications he may have made."

They all looked at the information when the Shodai spoke, "our first target should be Hogsmeade, and he will no doubt use it as a staging ground for his assault on the castle. If we take away that advantage, it would set him back."

"And since it was recently conquered, he should still be solidifying his control and fortifying his defenses, now's the time to strike." Added the Nidaime.

Everyone nodded then Harry spoke to Dumbledore, "you realize that we are going to have to destroy quite a bit of property to succeed?"

Dumbledore nodded, "towns and houses can be rebuilt, and humans cannot."

"I have an idea, Harry, why don't you use your ship in stealth mode for Recon, so that we can properly plan everything?" suggested Kohan.

Harry nodded, "I'll go do that now, you guys go over the plans for the castle and see if you can't boost its defenses."

As Harry left, he enlarged his ship on the north tower and entered it. After making sure the cloak was on, he flew out to Hogsmeade.

It was an hour later that Harry returned with photos and information. When he arrived at the headmaster's office, he laid his information on the desk and spoke.

"From what I was able to gather, Voldemort is gathering survivors and putting them in a newly constructed building, no doubt to act as a prison. I say we wait a couple days so that everyone is in there, that way we can attack the town without hurting civilians." He suggested.

Everyone nodded, then Dumbledore spoke, "why don't I assign you some quarters and tomorrow we can continue planning."

Harry nodded and spoke, "sir, I have an idea. I think we should go to the chamber of secrets and secure it. Voldemort knows it better than anyone, if its open, he can come into the school anytime he wants."

Dumbledore looked grave at that, "ok, we'll all go now, then find you rooms."

Everyone filed out of the office and headed towards the chamber in the girls bathroom. When Harry opened it, they all went down the slide. Harry and all the shinobi then created several dozen clones each and sent them down all the pipes, to find an exit of sorts.

It was 30 minutes later that one of Kisame's clones found it. Harry and the Shodai then used their most powerful earth techniques to block it, and then Dumbledore, Nagato, and Kohan used their most powerful illusions to cover and seal the entrance.

Once everyone left the chamber, Harry and Dumbledore used several different jutsu's and magic to seal the entrance and the girls bathroom, as well as place alarm spells to let them know if anyone breaches it.

After that, they went to their quarters, turns out there were several free rooms in each houses. Nagato, and Itachi got Slytherin, along with little Sasuke, the Shodai and Nidaime got Hufflepuff, Sasori, Harry, and Kohan got Ravenclaw, while Deidara, Sarutobi, and Kisame got Gryffindor.

The students all tried to ask the new comers questions, but were rebuffed, except by Kisame, who scared them away with his teeth. One Slytherin tried to attack Nagato with a spell to the back because he was Potter's ally.

That student is now missing 2 fingers.

Before Harry went to bed, he had a word with Dumbledore, "don't tell Snape a thing, you may trust him, but I don't. Tell him anything, we go independent, got it?"

Dumbledore nodded, he trusted Snape, but he needed Harry's help more.

It was 2 days later that it was revealed that all the survivors of Hogsmeade were in the prison camp, and it was decided what their plan of attack would be.

Harry and the group would sneak into the village and wait behind key positions. Deidara would have his clay spiders infiltrate the strongest defenses and blow them straight to hell. The others would then attack at will. Dumbledore would then lead his Order against the prison camp to set people free while Kohan went with him to treat any injuries.

And now, we begin.

Harry took Sasori and made their way to the mayor building, were the leaders of this captured town, the Carows, would fight them. Sasori was promised their bodies for experimentation.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! "AHHH HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

That was the cue, the explosions followed by manacle laughter. Harry and Sasori burst in, Sasori instantly sent dozens of poison senbon at the gathered death eaters, killing them instantly, while Harry made his way up stairs.

He hid in the shadows as one walked by, Harry grabbed the man and slit his throat with a kunai before moving on.

Harry arrived at the main office to see the Carows barking orders. He felt a presence and knew it was Sasori.

"Done already?" he asked.

Sasori shrugged, "it's amazing, they don't dodge, they just stand there and fire spells. It was quite easy." He replied.

Harry chuckled, then he and Sasori burst into the room, Sasori used his giant scorpion tale to impale 2 men at the same time, before fling their bodies at another man.

Harry grabbed his sword and sliced off the legs of one guy before twisting around to stab another in the neck.

One Carow tried to fire a curse, but found himself unable to when a needle hit his neck killing him.

The wife of carow was dead from a kunai to the neck, courtesy of Harry.

Pleased, Sasori started gathering bodies while Harry looked around the room for information. He found quite a few interesting pieces hidden in a safe behind the wall.

**4 hours later.**

The people that were saved were taken to Hogwarts, while at the same time checked for dark marks. None were found, so they were allowed into the castle. Harry and his men were in Dumbledore's office going over the post battle report.

"I had them blow up the guard posts, yeah. Then I blew up walls and feeling rather joyous, I blew up several guys as well, yeah. It was bloody fantastic, yeah!" finished Deidara.

"I took Kisame and we took care of the village square. Using our water jutsu we drowned the death eaters." Said the Nidaime.

"Me and Nagato patrolled the outer perimeter keeping any from escaping, we were quite successful." Said the Shodai.

"Me and Sasori took care of the Carows and their main office, all death eaters are dead. I also found some plans. It appears the Voldemort is using the ministry resources to locate muggleborns and making them slaves." Harry said.

The people in the room frowned.

"We need to destroy this ministry, completely. These resources must not be used." Said Nagato.

Everyone nodded, the war had just begun.

A/N: here you go, I know its not very action packed, but I plan to change that as the story and the war evolves. Next chapter will have some development with Adria and the SGC as well as Harry planning to attack the ministry. Next chapter will be quite long hopefully, I hope to make it at least 10 pages, maybe more.

Till next time, bye.


End file.
